Dos corazones heridos y una cura llamada Amor
by Dark Devil89
Summary: Sakura es una chica ruda y fria, su padre trae a Sasuke a vivir a su casa... Ellos pelean todo el tiempo hasta q se comienzan a conocer... un secuestro, una muerte, un final incierto... Espero q lo lean y les gustes GRAX
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**Un despertador comenzó a sonar despertando a una joven de su agitado sueño, otra vez las pesadillas no la dejaban en paz.**

**?: Maldición, nunca podré olvidar.**

**Sakura Haruno desde hacia años q siempre la atormentaban las pesadillas, cada noche cuando se dormía no podía soñar con otra cosa q el momento mas doloroso de su vida.**

**Sakura: Son las 5 de la mañana es hora d ir a entrenar. Pero primero un baño de agua fría para despertarme.**

**Estuvo por casi media hora debajo del agua hasta q decidió q ya era suficiente, salio y se coloco su traje d entrenamiento y tomo su katana de madera q tenia para entrena. Bajo las escaleras, escucho unos pasos q se dirigían a ella, ya sabia de quien se trataba.**

**Sakura: Despues desayuno Kakashi- dijo sin mirar.**

**Kakashi: Pero señorita siempre dice lo mismo y luego no lo hace.**

**Sakura: No empieces, sabes q no m gusta, se q t preocupas por mi salud- se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos- si no insiste mas prometo q comeré lo q hagas.**

**Kakashi: Esta bien, como guste- y en voz baja acoto- cuando sonreirá como antes.**

**Sakura lo escucho pero prefirió no decir nada, ella sabia q no podría ser la de antes, Kakashi se quedo viendo como ella se dirigía al que se había convertido en su refugio desde hacia 5 años, desde luego ella antes entrenaba pero por q su padre la obligo desde que tenia 7 años a aprender a utilizar la katana, entrenaba diferentes estilos de lucha como artes marciales, por q su padre le dijo que eso la haría fuerte, También le hizo estudiar diferentes idiomas, y le enseño desde pequeña como llevar la empresa familiar, ella siempre hizo lo posible para conformar a su padre pero él nunca estaría orgulloso de Sakura, al menos esta pensaba eso.**

**Kakashi dirigió su mira a una fotografía donde se encontraba Sakura tendría unos 12 años con una sonrisa llena de vida y unos ojos jade con un brillo q hacían q cualquiera q la veía pensaba que era un ángel y sus cabellos largo sueltos movidos por el viento, una niña llena de vida y alegría, pero ahora años después ella ya no sonríe y su ojos se apagaron, le toco ser un adulto siendo una niña.**

**Kakashi: Vuelve pronto Sakura, todos te extrañamos- dijo con una inmensa tristeza en su voz.**

**Sakura ese día no tenia nada q hacer así q decidió dedicarse todo el día a mejorar sus habilidades con la katana y con armas blancas de todo los estilos. Quería mantener su mente ocupada, aun su cuerpo temblar a recordar la pesadilla y recordaba las palabras de Kakashi, eso provoco q cuando tiro el kunai al aire para agarrarlo lo tomo de la parte del filo cortando su delicada mano.**

**Sakura: Maldición tengo q tener mas cuidado- se miro la mano llena de sangre aun apretando el kunai y se volvió a regañar a si misma- Ya deja de ser tan inútil, ni si quieras puedes entrenar bien, no eres mas q una molestia.**

**Esa palabra resonó en su mente, "No eres mas q una molesta y débil niñita llorona, eres una Haruno y nosotros no somos ninguna de las dos cosas. Nunca podrás darme aun q sea un momento de orgullo esto no hubiera pasado si hubiéramos tenido un hijo de vez de una molestosa, llorona y debilucha hija como tu".**

**En ese momento tomo el kunai q sostenía y lo miro con odio como si fuera el culpable de todos sus males y lo tiro con rabia incrustándolo en la pared.**

**Sakura: Es mejor q deje por hoy mi mente esta en cualquier lugar menos acá.**

**Subió a su habitación y se dirigió a la ducha, abrió el agua fría y se metió sin molestarse en sacar la ropa. El agua se mezclaba con su sangre, limpiando la herida aun q no era profunda al fin y al cabo era un herida. Se saco la ropa y se termino de bañar bien, luego de salir se cambio, eligió un pantalón negro medio suelto con bolsillos a los costados junto con una remera del mismo color pero mas pegada al cuerpo y busco en botiquín para curar su mano. Peino su largo cabello rosa y lo ato como siempre, no sabia q hacer si se quedaba ahí Kakashi seguro iría a buscarla para obligarla a comer y vería su herida y la sermonearía y eso no quería. Decidió salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.**

**Cuando logro salir noto q se estaban mudando al lado de su casa, reconoció el sello de la familia.**

**Sakura: Uchiha**

**No los conocía personalmente pero por lo q sabia era unas de las familias mas importantes, como la familia Usumaki, Hyuuga y por supuesto Haruno, sabia q era el padre Fugaku Uchiha, y su dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha. La verdad no le importaba y decidió seguir su marcha. No sabia a donde ir así q dejo q sus pies la llevaran por la gran Konoha, sin saber como llego a la parte peligrosa de la cuidad, lo q para ella no era problema no era la primera vez y ella sabia defenderse por eso no tenia miedo. De repente sintió ruidos de peleas, se acerco de para ver y se encontró con un joven de cabellos y ojos negros como el carbón peleándolo contra mas de 15 tipos con muy mala pinta. Y en un costado observando se encontraba el líder, tenia cabello gris y usaba anteojos, este se dio cuenta de su presencia.**

**? : Vaya, vaya pero miren quien nos honra con su presencia, nada mas y nada menos q la "Princesa de Nieves"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**

**Sakura: Ya veo q no cambias mas Kabuto, sigues siendo tan cobarde como siempre.**

**Kabuto: Como te atreves niña, quédate a observar la función de cómo le damos una paliza a este niñito de mami. Y después será tu turno de llorar.**

**Sakura: Por favor, no me hagas reír- dirigió su mirada al joven de ojos negros y lo analizo, este hizo lo mismo con ella- Él y yo podríamos darle una buena lección a todos ustedes pedazos de maricones.**

**Kabuto: Como te atreves? Les daremos una paliza q nunca en sus vidas olvidaran. Todos contra ellos.**

**Sakura en un rápido movimiento se coloco al lado del joven.**

**Sakura: Kabuto vas a pelear o vas a salir corriendo como el cobarde que eres- bajo el tono de vos para q solo la escuchara recientemente compañero de pelea- No se quien eres ni lo q hiciste y sinceramente no me importa, lo único q se es q sabes pelear y es lo q me interesa. Así q opinas si le damos una buena lección a estos entupidos?**

**? : Será un gusto q nada en este mundo m podría quitar- en su caras se formo apenas una sonrisa de lado.- Te parece q empecemos ya me estoy aburriendo?**

**Sakura hizo una seña de aprobación. En ese momento se les abalanzaron encima, ambos saltaron, la pelea había comenzado, ambos eran muy buenos peleando y no les costo mucho tiempo. Solo quedaban 2 tipos q sacaron unas navajas y Kabuto q solo veía, los dos hicieron el mismo movimiento para intentar cortar a Sakura y su compañero. Ella tomo el brazo con el cuchillo y lo golpeo a la altura del codo con su pierna, haciendo q tirara el arma y luego lo mando a volar de una patada en el estomago, mientras q el joven esquivo la navaja y le propició un golpe certero q lo dejo inconsciente.**

**? : Vaya, vaya perece q la princesa y el niño de mami le dieron una paliza a tus estupidos amigos- dijo el joven burlándose- Q dices q hagamos con él?- Kabuto se iba alejando por el miedo.**

**Sakura: Nada, q mas podemos hacer por una rata rastrera- miro fijo a los ojos de Kabuto asiendo q este caiga al suelo- Ya te lo dije Kabuto la ultima vez q nos vimos, no puedes contra mi ni contra nadie, mejor vete a tu casa q la Sra. Yakushi esta preocupada por ti- se agacho hasta estar a la misma altura- Kabuto deja de hacerle esto a tu mama por q después t arrepentirás, y cuando ya no este será tarde, disfrútalos ahora a tu madre y a tu padre q te aman.-su voz se torno tenebrosa- Y si te vuelvo a ver por aquí otra vez, m asegurare de darle a tus padres la terrible noticia de q su hijo ya no se encuentra entre nosotros.- Sakura puso una mirada asesina y el joven detrás de ella sonrió con orgullo de su compañera.- Ahora vete de una vez.**

**Kabuto salio corriendo en dirección a su casa, ya conocía a Sakura desde hacia tiempo y sabia q lo q decía lo cumplía, era de pocas palabras pero siempre había q tomarlas muy en cuenta.**

**? : Q linda forma tienes de hacer recapacitar a las personas.**

**Sakura: Si. Ahora dime q hace un Uchiha en esta parte de la ciudad. No tendrías q estar ayudando con la mudanza.- pregunto dándose vuelta para mirar lo fijo, pero su vos era mas serena hasta un poco calida.**

**Uchiha: Hmp. Como sabes q soy una Uchiha.**

**Sakura: Por el sello en tu remera. Ahora contéstame la pregunta q te hice.**

**Uchiha: Nada solo quería divertirme un poco.- dijo con arrogancia - soy Sasuke y tu eres?**

**Sakura: Yo soy Sakura Haruno.**

**Sasuke: Como sabes q nos estamos mudando?**

**Sakura: Soy tu vecina, reconocí el sello de tu familia.**

**Sasuke: Peleas bien para ser una chica- dijo como halago ella lo miro y levanto una ceja.**

**Sakura: Se supone q es un cumplido? Por q tú tampoco peleas nada mal para ser un chico.**

**Sasuke: Como sea, será mejor q veas tu mano esta sangrando.**

**Saura: Maldición otra vez- se reviso la mano y se quito el vendaje q tenia puesto, busco entre su pantalón un pañuelo o algo con q cubrir la herida pero no encontró nada, de repente vez q Sasuke le tiende su pañuelo, lo tomo y lo envolvió en su mano- Gracias, pero ahora será mejor q vuelvas a tu casa.**

**Sasuke: No te cansas de ser tan mandona, eres una molestia.**

**MOLESTIA esa palabra de nuevo volvía a escucharla, de nuevo volvía a ser un adjetivo para ella, de nuevo escuchaba a su padre. Su mirada se transformo y su voz volvió a ser la misma de antes incluso mas dura.**

**Sakura: Has lo q quieras, después de todo a no me importa.**

**Se dio la vuelta y se marcho otra vez con esa palabra retumbando en su cabeza y la voz de su padre. Sasuke noto el cambio en ella, era extraño algo le atraía pero no le dio importancia creyo q era por la adrenalina y el hecho e pelearon juntos…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con Kakashi en la entrada, esperándola, escondió su mano herida en el bolsillo de su pantalón para q no le digiera nada.**

**Kakashi: Dijiste q si no te molestaba mientras entrenabas luego comerías lo q te prepararas pero cuando te voy a buscar no te encuentro, es mas lo único q encuentro es un kunai lleno de sangre incrustado es la pared, muéstrame la herida señorita.- Sakura saco la mano del bolsillo y se la mostró- No es grave pero necesita ser curada. Señorita otra vez estuvo peleando?**

**Sakura: Kakashi no quiero nada de sermones. Él esta en casa verdad?**

**Kakashi: Llego hace 1 hora y mando a buscarla, se enfureció al saber q usted no se encontraba. Dijo q apenas llegara se dirigiera al despacho. Pero primero hay q curar esa herida.**

**Sakura: No, será mejor q hable con él de una vez, después lo harás.**

**Ella se dirigió el despacho donde se encontraba su padre, al llegar a la puerta suspiro hondamente tenia q tomar valor para enfrentarse a él, sabría q no seria fácil, si estaba en casa no era nada buena no al menos para ella, seguro q quería algo. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado del otro lado de su escritorio.**

**Padre: Vaya al fin llegas, nunca te encuentro cuando tengo q hablar contigo.**

**Sakura: Q quieres Orochimaru?- dijo ocultando su desprecio hacia su padre.**

**Orochimaru: Q es eso de llamarme por el nombre, soy tu padre niña insolente.**

**Sakura: Cuando te comportes como tal te llamare padre y no te quejes tienes suerte de q no te diga Haruno.**

**Orochimaru: Contigo no se puede. Te guste o no soy tu padre y como tal me tienes q respetar- dijo con rabia.**

**Sakura: Mala suerte la mía por q la familia no se elige. Q demonios quieres ahora? A q has venido? Dime o me iré, total no me importa lo q tengas q decir.**

**Orochimaru: Es inútil nadie puede contra ti.- sus miradas se cruzaron ambas llenas de rencor y rabia.- Como sea, me imagino q ya sabrás de los nuevos vecinos verdad- ellas afirmo con la cabeza- bueno yo tengo negocios con Fugaku Uchiha por eso es q quiero q te comportes como un todo un caramelo y estés al servicio de lo q ellos podrían necesitar- Sakura sonrió de lado con arrogancia.- De q te ríes niña?**

**Sakura: De ti, crees q voy hacer lo que tu digas, olvídalo. Si tu quieres hacer negocios Orochimaru a mi no me metas, aparte ya los vi y no me interesa tratar con ellos.**

**Orochimaru: Siempre encuentras la manera de decepcionarme. Lo lamento pero harás lo q yo te diga, ya le dije a su padre q tu te encargarías de ayudar a su hijo menor, Sasuke.**

**Sakura: No se como te las arreglaras para hacerlo por q yo no lo haré.**

**Orochimaru: Lo harás o tendré q obligarte. Mañana comienzas las clases y da la casualidad de q el tiene la misma edad q tu e irán al mismo año y tu lo ayudaras en todo lo q necesita, entendido hija.**

**Sakura. Y si no lo hago q harás?**

**Orochimaru: Fácil despediré a todos los empleados de la casa incluyendo a Kakashi.**

**Sakura: No puedes hacer eso. Tienen familias q mantener – estaba enojada aun q no o demostraba.**

**Orochimaru: Todo depende de ti, q dices hija?**

**Sakura: Q eres un maldito. Sabes q no tengo opción.**

**Orochimaru: Así me gusta- dijo sonriendo le gustaba poder controlarla- Otra cosa.**

**Sakura: Y ahora q diablos quieres?**

**Orochimaru: El padre y el hermano mayor de Sasuke están de viaje y el llego hoy del exterior, pero su casa la tendrán lista hasta dentro de unos 3 meses que la terminen de arreglar y decorar. Así q durante ese tiempo él vivirá aquí contigo.**

**Sakura. Estas loco? Encima q seré su niñera durante todo el día también vivirá en mi casa conmigo. No quieres q también duerma con él.**

**Orochimaru: Cuida tu lenguaje. No voy a permitir nada de esas tonterías.- calmo su voz- Sakura yo se q esto te molesta pero si quieres q Asuma y los demás sigan aquí tendrás q hacer sacrificios.**

**Sakura: De acuerdo Haruno, haré lo q digas solo por esta vez. Pero te diré una cosa así extorsionándome nunca podré verte como padre.**

**Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió alguien entro el culpable de todos sus problemas. Lo miro con indiferencia y luego dirigió la mirada a su padre.**

**Orochimaru: Sasuke al fin llegas. Ya pensaba q te habías perdido, hija no vas a saludar a tu nuevo mejor amigo.**

**Sakura: Yo no tengo amigos, Haruno vete al diablo. Córrete Uchiha.- dijo empujándolo.**

**Orochimaru: Disculpa a Sakura, es buena pero tiene un carácter del diablo. Vas a tener q acostumbrarte a ella por q es lo único q tendrás acá por q yo nunca estoy aquí y tu familia tardara en volver, espero q puedan llevarse mejor mas adelante.**

**Sasuke: No se disculpe, su hija solo es muy impulsiva.**

**Sakura se dirigía a su habitación cuando alguien la detuvo.**

**Kakashi: Donde crees q va? Usted se viene conmigo señorita.**

**La tomo de la mano y se la llevo hasta la cocina, ahí se encontraba un plato de comida enorme y al lado el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Sakura suspiro resignada sabia q nada podría hacer excepto cumplir con su palabra y dejar q Kakashi curara su mano.**

**Kakashi: Ahora va a tener q cumplir con lo q me dijo y se comerá todo, mientras yo curo su herida.- ella cumplió con lo ordenado.- Me podría decir como ha podido cortarse la mano de esta forma si usted sabe usar perfectamente los kunais.**

**Sakura: Estaba tratando de mejorar mi puntería con la mano izquierda, cuando lo arroje al aire lo sostuve por la parte del filo, nada mas.- dijo sin el menor interés- Kakashi prepara un cuarto muy alejado del mió por favor, tenesmos un invitado.**

**Kakashi: Para eso la llamo su padre verdad?**

**Sakura: No le digas q ese hombre es mi padre.- dijo con rencor- Si para eso, para decirme q Sasuke Uchiha se quedara a vivir un tiempo con nosotros, mínimo 3 meses.**

**Kakashi: Y usted accedió sin protesta alguna?.- pregunto intrigado.**

**Sakura: Créeme q fue por q no me dejo mas opción, no por q yo quisiera- miro la hora ya eran las 5 p.m.- me voy a entrenar un poco, necesito despejar mi mente, Kakashi estaba muy rico todo. Cuando llegue el Uchiha q se instale y q no me fastidie si es posible.**

**Kakashi: OK , señorita si tanto le gusto podría comer mas seguido.**

**Sakura hizo un apequeña sonrisa y se despidió con un movimiento de mano. Estaba levantando todo cuando sintió q alguien entraba en la cocina.**

**Orochimaru: Kakashi donde esta Sakura ahora?**

**Kakashi: Señor la señorita dijo q se iba a entrenar y me dejo ordenado q prepare un cuarto para el joven.**

**Orochimaru: Esta con alguien?- Kakashi hizo un movimiento negativo- entonces eso significa q estará ahí mucho tiempo, quiero q le prepares a Sasuke el cuarto q esta alado del de Sakura.**

**Kakashi: Señor la niña pidió q fuera lejos del de ella.**

**Orochimaru: No importa lo q aya dicho Sakura, prepara el cuarto q se conecta por el balcón, así Sasuke si necesita algo podrá contar con ella al instante, has entendido.**

**Kakashi: Si señor, iré de inmediato con su permiso- y salio de la habitación.**

**Sasuke. No le molesta si doy una vuelta por la casa verdad?**

**Orochimaru: Claro q no, adelante estas en tu casa. Pero yo me despidos tengo negocios q atender y ya he perdido mucho tiempo, despídeme de Sakura.**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza mientras el hombre se marchaba. Decidió dar vueltas por la casa, era inmensa así q empezaría desde afuera hacia dentro.**

**Sakura se encontraba entrenando, para su comodidad se había sacado la ropa y se había puesto un top y unos pantalones cortos q siempre guardaban ahí para cuando su padre estaba y tener q cruzárselo lo menos posible. Estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano, mantenía el control de su propio peso sobre su mano, pero algo le llamo la atención, en un segundo tomo un kunai y lo lanzó contra la entrada incrustándolo en el marco de madera.**

**Sakura: Sal de ahí Uchiha…..**

**Sasuke: Tranquila Haruno, no te alteres, solo he venido a decirte q tu padre se fue y me dijo q te despidiera de su parte.**

**Sakura: Al fin ya se fue-dijo dirigiéndose a donde clavo el arma- solo vino a dejar un estorbo.**

**Sasuke: Veo q se llevan a las mil maravillas- dijo con burla.**

**Sakura: Eso a ti no te importa.- lo miro de reojo- Q haces aquí?**

**Sasuke: Tu padre me dijo q me sintiera como en casa. Y yo en mi casa hago lo q quiero- lo dijo con arrogancia.**

**Sakura: No me importa lo q Orochimaru haya dicho, niño acá estarás conmigo y bajo mis reglas. Q mi padre me haya chantajeado para q tu estés acá no significa q harás lo q quieras- su voz era como la de un militar dando una orden- Entendido Uchiha?**

**Sasuke: "Q clase de padre chantajea a su propia hija?"- pensó- Sabes Haruno yo hago lo q se me venga en ganas.**

**Sakura: Has lo q quieras pero solo te digo algunas cosas para q no haya problemas mientras estés en esta casa. Uno: Trataras bien a las personas q trabajan en esta casa, no permitiré q las trates como si no fueran seres humanos. Dos: Aléjate de mí lo más q pueda, ya se q iremos juntos al Instituto, pero mantente lejos y tres y lo más importante: nunca por ninguna situación te atrevas a entrar en la habitación q esta en el segundo piso, al final del pasillo. Esta claro?**

**Sasuke: Hmps- fue la única repuesta de él.- Cumples con eso pero si tu cumples con una condición.**

**Sakura: Cual?**

**Sasuke: Q entrenes conmigo, comenzando ahora y durara lo q yo este en esta casa- dijo con malicia.**

**Sakura: Me puedes decir para q quieres entrenar conmigo?- pregunto ella, la verdad no quería saber, lo único q quería era q él se fuera, por alguna extraña razón, le provocaba algo su presencia y no sabia q era.**

**Sasuke: Por nada en particular, ambos entrenamos y es mejor si tengo alguien a quien derrotar, es mas divertido- sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.**

**Sakura: Como digas, entonces empecemos cuando estés listo niño.**

**Sasuke: Se podrá utilizar cualquier cosa q se encuentre en esta habitación. Ya.**

**Ambos salieron al encuentro, los dos atacaban y se defendían con una agilidad envidiable, los dos sostenían los kunais, q habían tomado rápidamente, los hacían cantar en cada choque, no les importaba salir lastimados lo importante era demostrarle al otro quien era mejor. Era como si los dos danzaran al mismo compás, al mismo ritmo. Sakura en un momento ataco a Sasuke con el kunai cortando su remera desde arriba hacia abajo y aprovecho la sorpresa de este para golpearlo en el rostro, Sasuke (literalmente) voló por los aires y aterrizo contra la pared.**

**Este se levanto sin comprender como podía ser tan fuerte, el golpe q recibió le había dolido y no podía creer que se lo hubiera dado Sakura, ya q parecía una niña débil y flacucha. Sasuke tomo su kunai colocándoselo en la boca y con las manos libres se deshizo de la prenda dañada, quedando con la parte superior al descubierto dejando ver su bien trabajo tórax. De nuevo comenzó el ataque entre ellos dos, sus ojos demostraban el orgullo de tener un oponente formidable. El Uchiha en un movimiento con una mano encerró a Sakura entre su pecho y un kunai, mientras q la otra la sostenía por la cintura, pero esta lo detuvo con otro kunai, de espaldas al joven.**

**Ambos sintieron el contacto de la piel de su adversario contra la suya provocando una extraña sensación en ambos, sus respiraciones agitadas eran una. Ella le pega un codazo a Sasuke haciendo q la suelte, pero al darse vuelta para enfrentarlo este le propicio un golpe en el estomago a Sakura haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos. De la boca de esta callo un fino de sangre, q limpia pasando su lengua por el labio y luego poner una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**Sasuke no sabia q pero sabia q había algo en ella q lo atraía, en un segundo la analizo de pie a cabeza, tenia un largo cabellos rosado q seguro llamaba mucho la atención este estaba recogido, sus ojos color jade tan profundos, misteriosos y vacíos, sin nada de vida, sus facciones bien definidas sin duda, sus labios finos y rosados ahora manchados por la sangre de ella, de tez blanca, bajo así su cuerpo sus curvas estaban perfectamente definidas, senos grandes pero no exagerados y firmes, su vientre era plano y por ultimo su largas y prefectas piernas, era perfecta según él en todo sentido.**

**Sakura hizo lo mismo, comenzó por su pelo negro con reflejos azules, sus ojos eran como la noche misteriosos, negros pero vacíos, le parecían un mar negro donde podía perderse toda la vida, sus finos labios, su tez blanca, su cuerpo sin duda formado por los mismos dioses q dejaría de seguro babeando a todas las chicas, sus brazos fuertes le dieron la sensación de esconderse entre su pecho y q la protegiera con sus brazos.**

**Sus miradas se encontraron, se notabas q ambos estaban exhaustos, se podía notar el cansancio en sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, ambos solo tenían fuerzas para un solo ataque y lo sabían muy bien. Los dos contrincantes salieron en busca del otro, Sakura logro golpear a Sasuke pero este la hizo caer trabándola con el pie. El quedo sobre ella, ambos con el kunai en el cuello del otro, volviendo a sentir el contactos de su piel, al Uchiha le encantaba tenerla debajo de el y sentir el calor q le brinda la ojijade y a Haruno le gusto sentir el cuerpo trabajado del joven presionando el suyo le daba la sensación de protección, los dos se perdían en la mirada el otro, ellos eran tan distinto pero sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo rencor, dolor y mucha soledad. Nadie se atrevía hablar y romper el silencio, se sentían extrañamente bien.**

**?: Señorita perdone por molestara, veo q esta ocupada.- dijo un hombre con voz burlona.**

**Los dos jóvenes levantaron la mirada pero ninguno se movió un centímetro.**

**Sakura: Kakashi quítate esas ideas de la cabeza- dijo ella muy fría- A q has venido?**

**Kakashi: Tiene una comunicación grupal con Gaara, Neji y Naruto.- dijo tratando d ocultar su risa.**

**Sakura: Ahora voy y Kakashi q hora es?**

**Kakashi: Son las 11:30 de la noche, señorita- respondió mirando su reloj pulsera.**

**Sakura: Gracias, diles q en un momento voy.**

**Kakashi salio de la habitación, y ambos volvieron a mirarse.**

**Sakura: Salte de arriba mió- exigió.**

**Sasuke: Por que debería? Yo estoy muy así.- dijo riendo de medio lado y con arrogancia.**

**Sakura: Deja de jugar, no tengo tiempo.**

**Sasuke: Q tus amiguitos no te pueden esperar?**

**Sakura: Uchiha regla dos mantente alejado de mi- dijo seria.**

**Sasuke: OK, pero no te podrás escapar de mi siempre- contesto saliéndose de arriba de ella.**

**Ella se levanto y se dirigió a la salida. El Uchiha solo la miro alejarse, ahora q no estaba sentía frió en su cuerpo, sentía la falta del rose de su piel aun q solo fue por unos segundo para el fueron suficientes y le enojo el hecho de q lo cambiara por tres chicos. Sakura se dirigió al comunicador con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, era raro pero no le dio importancia.**

**Sakura: hola chicos, como están?- dijo con una vos calida y amistosa.**

**?: Sakura tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo un rubio con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su cara- Me extrañaste?**

**Sakura: Si Naruto los extrañe a los tres.**

**?: Y si tanto nos extrañaste por q no llamas, ni te juntas con nosotros- dijo un joven de cabello negro y largo con unos lindos ojos aperlados.**

**Sakura: Lo siento Neji pero he estado algo ocupada.**

**?: No mientas te conocemos bien- acoto un chico de ojos verdes y pelo rojo- de segura te la has pasado entrenando como siempre.**

**Sakura: Vamos Gaara no es para tanto- objeto a su defensa- Chicos no empiecen con lo mismo de siempre.**

**Neji: Por ahora lo dejamos pero mañana veras.**

**Sakura: No me digan q llamaron solo para regañarme?**

**Gaara: No para eso tendremos todo el día de mañana.**

**Naruto: Solo queríamos saber si estabas viva por q ya no hemos sabido nada de ti.**

**Sakura: Lo siento chicos pero estas vacaciones las preferí pasarlas entrenado y no es nada en contra de ustedes- dijo con voz melancólica- Ustedes tres son muy importantes para mi pero no quería salir.**

**Neji: Esta bien Saku, mejor mañana hablamos de eso. Dinos te pasamos a buscar o nos vemos allá?**

**Sakura: Es mejor q nos veamos en la entrada. Es q Orochimaru tubo la grandiosa idea de traer a vivir acá a Sasuke Uchiha, por unos meses, ya q tienen unos negocios con su padre, ya saben como es.**

**Gaara: Espero q ese no te moleste ni nada.**

**Sakura: No te preocupes, saben como soy.**

**Neji: Si, no debes preocuparte por ella, mejor hazlo por el pobre Uchiha.**

**Todos rieron ante el comentario, incluso la joven dibujo una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible pero sonrisa al fin.**

**Sakura: Gracias por el voto de confianza.**

**Gaara: Creo q ya es hora de irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos q madrugar.**

**Sakura: Vale, nos vemos mañana q descansen.**

**GA/NE/NA: Igual tu.**

**Sakura sintió su cuerpo cansado y decidió q era hora de descansar. Subió hasta su cuarto y se tiro en su cama y en cuestión de segundos ya se había quedado dormida….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Un despertador comenzó a sonar como todos los días ala 5 de la mañana y como siempre una joven se despertaba de la misma forma, con su pelo revuelto y su frente empapada de sudor, con su respiración entre cortada y las pupilas dilatadas. De un salto se levanto y miro por la ventana recordando su habitual pesadilla y lo único q logro hacer fue gruñir.

Se cambio rápido y se dirigió a su refugio, no quería perder tiempo ya q de ahora solo tenia 2 horas diarias para entrenar en la mañana, ya q se daban por empezada las odiosas clases. Entreno por largo tiempo hasta q pasaron las horas establecidas, miro su refugio con pena no quería irse, no quería volver a la escuela, a ver a todas esas personas tan superficiales y materialistas, personas q por tener dinero se creían mejores al resto del mundo.

Se dirigió a su habitación, tenia q ducharse, se quito la ropa y abrió el agua el agua caliente, y se coloco de bajo de esta, no le importaba q estuviera muy caliente, solo quería cambiar el dolor emocional por el dolor físico que era mas llevadero, al menos para ella. Cuando termino se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su uniforme. Este consistía en una camisa, q entallada su cintura y se pegaba A su abdomen plano, negra, aun q tendría q ser blanca pero allá no le gustaba ese color, una corbata y falda rojas, según Sakura demasiado corta ya q le quedaba a mitad del muslo, con unas botas negras q llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Sakura: No se q demonios pensaban al hacer los uniformes así. Esto parece más para salir q para ir a un colegio- pensó mientras recogía su largo cabello- Esta bien q sean unas muñecas de plásticos vacía las mayoría de las chicas ahí, pero ni modo.

Cuando salio d su cuarto trompazo con un hombre. Cuando levanto la mirada ahí estaba él.

Sakura: Uchiha por q no miras por donde vas?

Sasuke: Mira niña si eres tonta no me eches la culpa a mi- luego la miro detenida mente.

Sakura: Da igual.- dijo agitando la mano restándole importancia a su comentario mientras le daba la espalda y volvía a su camino.

El uchiha la vio alejarse, no perdía rastro de ningún movimiento de la Haruno, miro sus piernas tan blancas, tan suaves que lo invitaban a acariciarlas, subió hasta posarse es su cola se quedo apreciándola, sin duda esa falda le sentaba de muy bien, nadie podía negar q los entrenamientos le había sentado a loa perfección, al darse cuenta de lo q estaba pensando se reprocho mentalmente.

Sasuke: Malditas hormonas- siguió el camino q anteriormente había hecho la pelirosa.

Sakura estaba mirando por la ventada concentrada en nada, cuando una presencia le llamo mayor la atención, miro hacia la puerta y en el marco estaba apoyado el moreno, lo analizo su pelo estaba revuelto como siempre, su expresión tranquila y arrogante estaba ahí, su camisa estaba con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y fuera del pantalón, la corbata debajo del cuello desatada, sin duda conquistaría a cualquier chica del establecimiento. Su actitud lo hacia ver como a un rebelde q no le importaba nada, la chica pensó que bien le quedaba el uniforme y admiro por demás el cuerpo del moreno. Se dio cuenta de en q estaba pensando y también se reprocho mentalmente.

Sakura: Maltitas hormonas.- sacudió la cabeza para despejar esas ideas y él lo percato.

Sasuke: Te gusta lo q vez?- pregunto con burla en su voz.

Sakura: Uchiha no estas mal, pero sin duda los chicos están mucho mejor q tu, sin ofender- dijo sin prestar la menor atención.

Sasuke: Chicos?- pregunto el moreno, aun q no lo demostraba había algo en el q le molesto, algo q lo hizo enojar, pero pensó q era el hecho de que ella le estudia comparando con otros.

Sakura: Si hoy los vas a conocer es mi grupo.

Kakashi: Acá esta sus desayunos.- dijo poniendo dos platos repletos de comida, vio q la joven iba a acotar algo- Y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja ni nada, señorita, usted se levanto a las 5 de la madrugada a entrena y con todo ese desgaste físico tiene q alimentarse. Ya hasta se le ven los huesos.

Sasuke: Estuvo entrenando desde las 5?- pensó.

Sakura: Esta bien pero no es para tanto, eres muy exagerado.- dijo con resignación al ver el plato- Bien empecemos, si queremos llegar temprano.

Comieron en silencio nadie decía nada, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Kakashi: Señorita en q va a ir al instituto? Le preparo la limosina o va a ir en lo de siempre?.

Sakura: Yo en lo de siempre, no se si el Uchiha quiere usar la limosina.

Sasuke: No, iré contigo, recuerdas q tu eres la q me esta guiando a mi.- dijo molesto, odia depender de los demás y sobre todo si era ella.

Kakashi: Entonces lista, cual piensa usar este año?.

Sakura: No te preocupes usare la nueva, me compre una hace poco y aun no la estrenó.- en su cara se formo una sonrisa.

Entonces de un salto salio en dirección al garaje, Kakashi la siguió sin apuro con una sonrisa en la cara, le encantaba verla así, pocas veces sonreía sinceramente y cuando lo hacia, había q aprovecharlas. Sasuke no solo no sabían de q hablaban, si no q también se había quedado embobado por la hermosa q mostró la chica, se veía tan llenas de vida.

Sasuke: No hay duda de q es hermosa y mas aun cuando ríe, me gustaría q lo hiciera mas seguido.- paso un tiempo y se dio cuenta q dijo- Maldición esa niña es tan molesta.

Sin mas y ahora un poco enojado se dirigió a donde se encontraba las dos personas. Y ahí estaba a lo q ellos se referían. Kakashi estaba q no podía mas con la risa y la Haruno estaba q no podía con la alegría, definitivamente se veía mejor así, pero había algo en ella q seguía sin encajar y eran sus ojos q seguían sin vida, sin expresar nada, seguían vacíos.

Sakura: Mi nueva moto, una Honda **VFR1000F** con un motor V5 derivado de la máquina de 990cc de la RC211V MotoGP. – Ella camina alrededor de una moto deportiva negra y roja.

El moreno la miro al mismo tiempo q levantaba una ceja, si algo le faltaba para darse cuenta q ella era distinta a todas las otras chicas era eso, una moto. Como eran q compartieran tantas cosas en común y fueran tan distinto, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con un garaje lleno de motos, autos, camionetas, cualquier vehiculo y de todos los modelos en perfecto estado y muy bien cuidados, estaban impecables.

Sasuke. Excelente colección tiene tu papá Haruno- dijo el moreno asombrado.

Sakura: Quien dijo q eran de él?- contesto divertida , al ver la cara de el Uchiha.

Sasuke: No me vas a decir q…

Kakashi: Si joven todo lo q ve acá es de ella,- lo interrumpió- Sakura desde chica colecciona vehículos y como vera los mantiene en muy buenas condiciones.

Sakura: Vamos Uchiha cierra la boca q te van a entrar moscas.

Kakashi: Señorita la hora- dijo señalándole el reloj.

Sakura: Si nos vamos.

Kakashi: Señorita no se olvida algo?- preguntó señalándole las mochilas de ambos.

Sakura: Así- tomo la suya y dos cascos- Ten- dijo ofreciendo uno al moreno.- Vamos, nos vemos Kakashi y prepara abundante comida q seguro vienes los chicos.

Kakashi solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, en cambio Sasuke comenzó a sentir un poco de odios hacia esos jóvenes q todavía no conocía. Sakura se subió y se puso el casco seguida del moreno.

Sakura: Será mejor q te agarres fuerte por q me gusta la velocidad.

La única respuesta q tubo fue un Hmps y sintió las manos fuertes de el envolviendo su cintura, eso le provoco una extraña seguridad. Cuando Sasuke paso sus manos por cuerpo de la joven, se fijo q pequeña q era y pensó q se podía romper en cualquier momento si la apretaba con fuerza, pero cuando arrancó la moto tubo q sostenerse con fuerza pegando su cuerpo al de ella, por la velocidad con la q conducía ella. El estar así le propicio un calor extrañamente agradable.

Tardaron unos 15 minutos en lo q llegaron al instituto, pero para ambos fue muy poco el tiempo.

Sakura: Bien llegamos, q opinas de la moto.

Sasuke: Opino q devuelta me vas a dejar manejarla a mi.

Sakura: Esta bien- dijo luego de pensar un rato- pero le haces algo y te mato.

El Uchiha iba a contestar cuando sintió q le gritaban a la joven alzó la vista y vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules bastante inquieto por lo q parecía, a su lado uno de ojos aperlados y pelo color chocolate bastante largo, a la izquierda uno de ojos verdes azulados y cabellos rojizos y por ultimo uno con expresión de aburrimiento de ojos negro y pelo igual atados con una coleta.

?: Sakura!

Sakura: Naruto, chicos. Ve ellos son de los q te hable- dijo dirigiéndose al moreno.

Naruto: Sakura estas muy bonita- dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la hacia girara en el aire.

Sakura: Naruto ya. También te extrañe pero bájame.

Naruto: Ah si- dijo mientras la bajaba y se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

Sakura: Gaara- dijo abrazándolo.

Gaara: Hola extraña como estas- contestando el abrazo.

Sakura: Bien, ahora mucho mejor.- se separo y abrazo a otro.- Neji.

Neji: Vaya desaparecida creí q te tendría q ir a buscar.

Sakura: No como crees- y abrazo al ultimo.- Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Hey niña, al fin llegas.

Sakura: Lo siento, me entretuve con algo.

Shikamaru: Si ya vi, es tu nueva adquisición, una Honda.

Naruto: Y este quien es?- dijo sin nada de delicadeza.

Sasuke: Este tiene nombre dobe.

Naruto: No me llames así baka.

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: Baka.

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: Baka.

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: Baka.

Sakura: Ya cállense los dos.

Naruto: Él empezó.

Sasuke: Hmps.

Sakura: No me importa quien empezó, Naruto el es Sasuke.- Se dirigió al moreno- Ellos son Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru y ya conociste a Naruto.

?: Haruno, q bueno verte- dijo una voz detrás q los obligo a voltear.

Sakura conoció la voz y una media sonrisa de lado llena de superioridad se formo en su rostro.

Sakura: Me extrañaste?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

?: Claro q si- dijo la mujer con voz altanera.

Sakura: Espero q hayas estado entrenando verdad? Hinata Hyuuga.- una joven de pelos negros y ojos aperlados estaba ahí.

Hinata: Eso es obvio, quieres ver?- provoco a la pelirosa.

Sakura tiro una patada a la altura de la cara, pero esta la esquivo bajando y deslizando el pie por el piso para hacer q la ojijade perdiera el equilibrio, pero esta lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás, a Sasuke le pareció un ángel q caía del cielo con los brazos abierto, llego al piso con una gracia única quedando de espaldas a la ojiperla. Esta aprovecho y le tiro un golpe a la altura de la cara, pero la Haruno la detuvo.

Sakura: Después ternimaremos esto, no quiero estar desarreglada.

Hinata: Si tienes razón.- dijo riendo- ahora dame un abrazo amiga.

Todos los chicos solo se limitaban a verlas.

Hinata: Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha eras tu?- dijo separándose de Sakura y corriendo hacia el moreno.

Sasuke: Hola pequeña como estas?- correspondiendo el abrazo.

Nadie comprendía nada y a Sakura le había molestado aun que lo disimuló, el abrazo q se dieron.

Hinata: Bien hermanito del alma.

Naruto: Hinata por q estas así con este teme?.- dijo con enfado y celos marcados en la voz.

Hinata: Naruto el es mi mejor amigo del q te hable, te acuerdas cuando te conté de mi vieja escuela?

Naruto: Así, pero no es tanto toqueteo- dijo poniéndose entre medio de ellos dos- No confió en el teme.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Hinata: Ya basta. Sasuke tengo muchas cosas q contarte.- dijo emocionada.

?: Haruno creí q este año no tendría el desagradable gusto de tenerte de vuelta.- exclamo una mujer de cabellos rojos y anteojos.

Sakura: Y yo q creía q ya te habían internado en un psiquiátrico, pero para mi desgracia estas acá Karin- contesto con burla.- Y veo q traes tu grupito de muñecas de plástico.

Karin: Maldita pelo de chicle, te crees la gran cosa.- acoto con odio y una mirada asesina.

Salera: Si con mejor te refieres a tener cerebro si soy mejor, mucho mejor- se rió con superioridad y le dio la espalda.- Vamos chicos, este es tan aburrido.

Karin: No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca.- dijo exaltada.

Sakura: Mírame.

Se marcharon del lugar dejando a Karin tan enojaba q echaba fuego por la boca. Estaban caminando todos juntos hasta q Hinata se llevo a Sasuke para hablar a solas con él, cuando estaban lejos sintió una voz q la llamaba.

Sakura: Hinata!- la chica ojiperla fijo su vista en quien la llamo y ella solo movió la cabeza apuntando a un rubio q los miraba con odio especialmente al moreno, ambas rieron con complicidad.

Hinata: Naruto, Sasuke es como mi hermano- le grito, pero eso apenas si le bajo la ira al rubio, ella rió- Cabeza hueca- volvió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Naruto y lo beso tiernamente, cuando se separaron se acerco a su oído y le susurro- Te Amo.

Hinata volvió con Sasuke, y se marcharon. Dejando a un rubio con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, no podía enojarse con aquella chica, la amaba demasiado para eso.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a sentar en una banca en el parque.

Sasuke: Has cambiado a mucho. Q paso contigo?- pregunto el moreno

Hinata: No q sino quien, tiene nombre y apellido.

Sasuke: Quien?

Hinata: Sakura Haruno.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ella, no sabia como pero en el corto tiempo ese nombre se escuchaba mucho según él, y eso le molestaba, no entendía por q pero parecía q de pronto todo su mundo girar alrededor de una molestia con cabellos rosados y ojos jades. Suspiro.

Sasuke: Siempre ella, es una molestia.

Hinata; No permitiré q nadie hable mal de ella delante mió- el moreno se sorprendió al escuchar eso y mas al ver la seguridad q reflejaban sus ojos.- Sakura ha sufrido mucho, y nunca dejo de pelear, aun q ella no lo diga yo se ella trata de ayudar a los demás para tratar de aliviar el dolor de no saber como ayudarse ella misma.

Sasuke: Q dices?- no sabia q la pelirosa sufriera tanto, por eso se debía el vació en sus ojos.

Hinata: Ella me salvo de unos malditos y me enseño todo lo q se, me convirtió en la persona q ahora vez.

Sasuke: Cuéntame lo q paso desde el principio, así podré saber lo q paso.

Hinata: todo comenzó cuando me cambie de escuela y me mude acá, a la casa de Neji, mi primo…

FLAHS BLACK

Hinata se encontraba desempacando sus cosas, estaba triste había dejado todo atrás, su vida, sus amigo, a su mejor amigo, todo por q su padre la mando a vivir con sus tíos y su primo Neji. Miro el reloj eran las 4:20 de la tarde, tenia ganas de salir y despejar su mente y así lo hizo. Tomo su abrigo, ya q tenía solo una blusa blanca y en frió comenzaba a sentirse. Cuando estaba apunto de salir. Alguien la detuvo.

Hinata: Q pasa Neji?- pregunto tímidamente.

Neji: No deberías salir sola, no conoces la zona y te puedes perder, aparte hay unas partes de la cuidad q son peligrosas.- dijo serio como de costumbre para variar.- Si me esperas un rato te acompaño.

Hinata: Disculpa Neji, pero necesito estar sola, para despejar mi mente, si no te molesta prefiero hacerlo yo sola.- dijo con la mirada baja.

Neji: Esta bien, entiendo, pero no te alejes de la casa demasiado, cerca hay un parque. Solo cuídate- la chica afirmo y luego salio.

Hinata salio y comenzó a caminar, pronto se encontró con el parque q le dijo su primo, se sentó en una banca, ahí estuvo durante un rato hasta q se aburrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Se sentía tan triste, tan sola, tendría q comenzar todo de vuelta y eso era lo peor, ella se catalogaba como una persona tan tímida incapaz de comenzar una charla con alguien y mucho menos un relación. Comenzó a preguntarse como seria sus nuevos compañeros, sin duda tendría la ayuda de Neji pero él no estaría siempre con ella y sobre todo por q él era un año mas grande por lo tanto no irían al mismo curso. Estaría sola, completamente sola.

Sin saber como llego a una zona muy peligrosa, las personas la miraban cuando pasaba y hablaban de ella, Hinata se sentía cohibida y quería salir de allí, comenzó a caminar y trompezo con 3 hombres corpulentos, q la miraban pervertidamente y comenzaron agriarle cosas y a perseguirla.

Tipo 1: Ven muñequita y nos divertiremos mucho te lo prometo.

Tipo 2: Niña estas como quieres y ahora estarás como nosotros queremos.

Hinata comenzó a correr y los hombres detrás de ella. Uno de los hombres le impidió el paso.

Tipo 3: Vas algún lado chiquita.- dijo acercándose.

Hinata: déjeme, por favor no me hagan nada.

El hombre q hablo primero se tiro sobre ella, haciéndola caer debajo de él. Comenzó a besarla por todos lados mientras los otros dos le sacaban el abrigo q la protegía del frió, ella trato a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Los bandidos comenzaron a romper su blusa mientras ella forcejeaba con ellos, no podía escapar ya, no había salida, la iban a violar y nadie lo evitaría. Lo único q pudo hacer fue gritar con ganas, y su ultima esperanza se fue con su grito.

Hinata: AYUDA!.

Tipo 2: De nada sirve q grites niña.

?: Eso crees tu?- dijo una joven de pelo rosa- Mas vale q la suelten o no respondo- dijo la joven con soberbia y una mirada fría surco su cara.

Tipo 1: Chicos tendremos más para jugar. Parece q esa niña le gusta la rudeza, pues enséñenle lo q es bueno.- dijo mientras sostenía a Hinata con mas fuerza por q esta se movía debajo de él.

Ambos tipos atacaron al mismo momento, le joven par esquivar tuvo q saltar sobre ambos, y esto le dio tiempo para golpear a uno en el rostro cayendo de espalda. Al instante se paro y ataco de vuelta pero la pelirosa lo esquivo y apretó un punto en el cuerpo del hombre, cayendo al instante al suelo inconsciente.

Tipo 3: Q le hiciste?- dijo su voz mezclaba rabia y asombro.

?: Nada solo algo q me enseño un amigo- dijo sin importancia y le lanzo una mirada fría al hombre q estaba de pie frente a ella- Tu sigues.- su mirada era de una asesina despiadada q provocó en el hombre miedo e inevitablemente salio corriendo.- Ja, no valen la pena, no son mas q unos imbeciles.

Tipo 1: quien demonios eres tu?- dijo el hombre saliendo de arriba de Hinata para enfrentar a la ojijades.

?: Soy Sakura, mucho gusto- dijo fría como siempre.

Tipo 1: Créeme q no te dará tanto gusto cuando se entere Kabuto de q vienes a su territorio hacer lo q se te venga en gana.- y el hombre salio corriendo.

Sakura: Estas bien?- dijo dirigiéndose a la joven.- No te hicieron nada?.

Hinata: Si gracias- en ese momento cayo en cuenta lo cerca q estuvo de ser violada y se largo contra Sakura abrazándola y llorando sobre ella.

Sakura: Tranquila, ya todo paso- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y consolando con una ternura impropia de la pelirosa.- Como te llamas?

Hinata: Pero si vuelven, tengo miedo- dijo y se apretó mas contra la ojijades- lo siento soy Hinata.

Sakura: Yo te protegeré lo prometo, Hinata vamos, es hora de salir.

Hinata: Si- cuando ambas se levantaron se dieron cuenta del estado deplorable de la ropa de la ojiperla, Sakura se saco la campera y se la dio, quedando solo con una musculosa negra- Pero no tendrás frío?.

Sakura: No te preocupes yo estoy a acostumbrada, ahora mejor salgamos de aquí antes de q vuelvan- comenzaron a caminar pero las detuvieron.

¿?: Donde van tan rápido?- dijo un hombre de pelo gris atado en una coleta q estaba con unos 10 bandidos- Se van sin despedirse?.

Sakura: Tu debes ser Kabuto- dijo tomando su semblante frió y soberbio de siempre.

Kabuto: Veo q me conoces.

Sakura: No solo adivine, ese tipo me hablo de ti- dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el hombre- Aun q esperaba mas, bueno de todas forma ya me iba y ella se va conmigo.

Kabuto: Eres muy soberbia Princesita Del Hielo- dijo con burla- Y crees q te dejaremos irte así de fácil?

Sakura: Esta bien- bostezo en señal de aburrimiento- Hagamos un trato, tu mejor hombre contra mí, si gano nos vamos sin problemas.

Kabuto: Esta bien pero si nosotros ganamos, tú te quedaras a jugar con nosotros.

Sakura: OK, empecemos. Quien peleara?- su expresión no cambiaba ni un segundo.

Hinata: Sakura no puede hacer eso, por favor no lo hagas- la ojiperla estaba aterrorizada de miedo, no entendía como poda aparecer una joven q tendría su misma edad de la nada y la defendiera como si fuera su mejor amiga.- Por favor vete.

Sakura: Nunca, dije q te protegería y así lo haré- la miro a los ojos y Hinata comprendió q no podía detenerla- Confía en mi, saldremos de esta juntas.

Kabuto: Ya dejen de tantas babosadas, no me digas q te arrepientes?- dijo burlándose de ella.

Sakura: No lo haré. Empecemos.

Kabuto: Pelearas contra él- dijo señalando a un hombre alto y de contextura ancha, con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

Sakura: OK, comencemos.

Él hombre salio atacando a la Haruno esta logro esquivarlo y lo golpe en el rostro con el puño, este retrocedió y se abalanzo de nuevo sobre ella. Esta trato de golpearlo con una patada pero el la detuvo, le sostuvo del pie la arrojo contra el suelo pero Sakura logro hacer unas acrobacias y caer de pie otra vez pero antes de q pudiera darse cuenta el sujeto aprovecho para golpearle el estomago, andándola a volar. Ella sintió como el golpe pareció destrozarla por dentro y escupió sangre, aun q no lo demostró.

Hombre: Te dolió niña? Te are cambiar esa mirada de frialdad q tienes por una de dolor agonizante.- dijo con soberbia y burla.

Sakura: Ja no me hagas reír, no eres mas músculos sin nada de cerebro, sin contar con lo feo que eres.

Hombre: Tienes la boca muy floja niña pero yo te are callarla.

Sakura: No me hagas reír, tu solo eres un gay reprimido.- su semblante frió continuaba pero ahora con cierta burla.

Hombre: Eres una hija de puta.

Sakura: No te metas con mi madre- dijo y le propició un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago.- Si dices una cosa mas acerca de ella, no dudare en matarte.

Hombre: Vaya encontramos el punto débil.- dijo respirando entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre, embozo una sonrisa- Tu madre es una cualquiera, q le gusta q cualquiera se lo haga como a un animal.- observo la cara de la ojijades, no se notaba pero estaba furiosa y su deseo de hacerlo sufrir aumentaba con cada palabra.- No es mas q una puta callejera q hace sexo oral a todo el q se le atraviesa y…

No pudo seguir hablando por q sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su rostro y después otro y otro, una lluvia de golpes callo sobre él. No los podía esquivar, Sakura tenia los puños ya cubiertos de sangre pero seguía golpeándolo, quería hacerle tragar todas sus palabras. Su puño se elevo para volverlo a golpear pero unas delicadas manos lo detuvieron.

Hinata: Ya basta, por Favor, no vale la pena- la ojiperla vio la mirada de Sakura y sintió miedo, nunca nadie le había dado tanto miedo ni siquiera aquellos hombres q habían intentado ultrajarla.

Sakura: Si tienes razón, lo siento Hinata.- dijo parándose- Lamento a verte asustado.

Hinata: Esta bien, no te preocupes.- y sonrió de una forma muy tierna.

Kabuto: Esto no a terminado princesa…- pero antes de q pudiera continuar, un kunai lo interrumpió cuando paso a unos centímetros de su cara incrustándose el la pared detrás de él.

Sakura: Ni te atrevas a intentar detenernos o te matare.- dijo fríamente.

Kabuto se asusto tanto q no se atrevió a decir o hacer algo para detenerlas.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Sasuke: No puedo creer lo q me cuentas.- dijo el moreno intentando ocultar su asombro. Nunca imagino a Sakura tan enojada y menos q fuera tan agresiva, pero le estaba agradecido por salvar a su amiga. Ahora una duda le llamo la atención ¿Q paso con su madre para q al nombrarla allá actuado así?.

Hinata: Si lo se, yo también lo pensé, pero es la verdad- dijo seria.

Sasuke: Gracias a Dios, apareció ella. No quiero imaginar lo q hubiera pasado.

Hinata: Ni yo, ella me enseño mucho después de eso. Después de salir de allí me llevo a casa. Ahí descubrí q ella era amiga de Neji.

Sasuke: Q te dijeron cuando llegaste?.

Hinata: Nunca se enteraron, yo estaba muy asustada de lo q pudiera pasar Sakura se dio cuenta y mintió diciendo q nos conocidos en el parque cuando me ayudo después de tropezarme.

Sasuke: Y le creyeron?

Hinata: Si en casa todos confían a ciegas en ella, dicen q es muy madura para su edad.

Sasuke: Pero q mas paso para q tu hallas cambiado tanto, por q eso solo habrá echo q seas mas retraída.- pregunto con curiosidad.

Hinata: Le pedí a Sakura q me entrenara, al principio dudo pero después acepto. Y poco a poco me contagio su seguridad y actitud. Sabes me dijo unas palabras mientras entrenaba, hace un tiempo atrás, ella me hacia imaginar a los hombre de ese día. Cosas q me llenaron de odio, peleaba contra ella. Sakura eran esos 3 hombres.

Sasuke: Q cosa te dijo?.

Hinata: dijo "El miedo te paraliza y odio te envenena, tienes q aprender a controlar tus emociones y no dejar q ellas te controlen. Si peleas con odio no ganaras mas q mas odio y perderás todo lo q aquello q te hacer ser especial. Recuerda q todo debe coexistir en medida justa, sin miedo no hay valor, sin maldad no hay bondad. Tu debes tener el equilibrio sino no solo perderás las pelea también perderás el camino".

Sasuke: necesito saber q es lo q se oculta tras Haruno Sakura.- pensó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Sasuke e Hinata llevaban un tiempo largo hablando, lo q ponía los pelos de punta a un rubio de ojos azules q se movía para todos lados para bajar un poco todo lo q le provoca q su amada novia se tardara tanto con aquel idiota.

Sus amigos lo miraban con gracia parecía un león enjaulado en una jaula de canario, una pelirosa le pasaba lo mismo pero lo disimulaba con una sonrisa, la verdad es q pensaba igual q el rubio pero no estaba dispuesta a ser tan evidente como él. Aparte q le importaba a ella si el inútil del Uchiha estuviera con alguien, no comprendía por q el moreno la alteraba de esa manera pero no estaba dispuesta averiguarlo.

Shikamaru: Naruto eres muy problemático- acoto mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en las nubes.

Naruto: Cállate!- grito a todo pulmón- No puedo entender como se pueden tardar tanto.

Sakura: Naruto ya basta- dijo tranquila haciendo q el rubio dejara de hacer berrinches- Aparte ya la veras dentro de poco- todos la miraron confundidos y el timbre sonó indicando q ya era hora de entrar a clases- Ves?.

Neji: Mejor vamos.

Todos se dispusieron a entrar, Sakura iba en el medio con Gaara y Shikamaru a su derecha y Neji junto a Naruto a su izquierda, parecían sus guardaespaldas o unos hermanos extremadamente celosos preparados para matar a quien le intentara hacer algo a su pequeña amiga. Era un grupo de jóvenes q todos adoraban, los profesores los adoraban por q eran sus mejores estudiantes, en los deportes eran sobresalientes, y claro las chicas de instituto se morían por ellos, cada uno tenia uno club diferente lleno de chicas q lo único q hacían era analizar como hacer para q ellos si quiera las miraran, pero nunca lo conseguían por q a la una chica q miraban o tenían en cuenta era la q se encontraba entre ellos, y claro esta q también estaba la pequeña Hinata.

A medida q iban pasando las chicas los miraban de arriba abajo, y se derretían por aquellos cuatro galanes de telenovela, pero Sakura no se quedaba atrás, claro q no, ella había sido nombrada la chica mas linda del instituto desde hacia 3 años, cuando Naruto la anoto por error en un concurso de belleza de ves del concurso de bellas artes. Más de un joven se quedaba sin aire cuando pasaba.

Su camino se vio interferido por un grito. Era Hinata junto con Sasuke q les llamaban para q los esperancen.

Hinata: Sentimos retrasarnos es q nos quedamos hablando de muchas cosas.

Naruto: No pasa nada Hina pero no me dejes más solo y sobre todo si me vas a cambiar por este teme.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Gaara: No van a empezar de vuelta verdad?- ambos se miraron y dieron vuelta la cara- Mejor.

Neji: Será mejor q nos vallamos cada uno a su curso y nos veremos para almorzar.

Todos se marcharon dejando a una pelirosa junto con un moreno.

Sakura: Sabes donde tienes q ir?- él negó con la cabeza y le extendió un papel, ella lo tomo y vio q eran las materias q cursaban, una ceja se levanto en su rostro al leer- Parece q Haruno me quiere seguir fastidiando, te ha puesto es todas las clases donde voy yo.

?: Sakura, es un gusto verte.- dijo un hombre con traje verde demasiado ajustado a la vista del moreno.

Sakura: Igualmente profesor Maito Gai.

Gai: Veo q tu grupo tiene una nueva adquisición- dijo en vista al moreno y le extendió la mano- soy Maito Gai profesor de Música, mucho gusto.

Sasuke: Hmps, soy Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo mirando aquel hombre con desconfianza, pero estrechando su mano con fuerza.

Gai: Veo q tenemos otro joven con la llama prendía de la juventud en su corazón.

Sakura: Perdone q lo interrumpa, nos encantaría quedarnos a escuchar sobre la juventud y la flor de la vida pero estamos llegando tarde a nuestra clase.

Gai: Si claro, será para otra ocasión Sasuke.

Sakura: Disculpe- tomo al moreno de la mano, este la miro sorprendido- Nos vemos mas tarde.

Ella lo llevaba de mano mientras corría a todo lo q deba dejando a un moreno muy fuera de lugar.

Sakura: Créeme q no te gustaría recibir un discurso de Gai sobre la juventud, la flor de la vida y todo eso q siempre esta diciendo, aparte no le mentí tenemos q apurarnos o vamos a llegar tarde.

Sasuke no dijo nada la verdad no le gustaba recibir sermones por mas profesor q fuera, de repente se dio cuenta del agarre q ella tenia sobre él, era algo raro ya q nunca le gusto q lo tocaran pero con Sakura todo era distinto, nadie podía negar q aquella chica de cabellos exóticos creaba una mar de sensaciones muy raros en el moreno, cosa q no demostraba y se repetía una y mil veces q todo aquello era producto de sus hormonas de adolescente, sin saber por q una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labio. Y sin previo aviso paro y jalo de la mano provocando q Sakura fuera volteada hacia atrás cayendo en el pecho del Uchiha. Poso sus manos en los hombros del moreno para poder recuperar el equilibrio para luego sentir unos brazos rodearla por la cintura, sin duda estaba muy confundía y sus ojos estaban abierto de par en par.

Sakura. Uchiha q demonios crees q haces?- pregunto tratando de recuperarse y volviendo a poner su semblante frió.

Sasuke: Créeme cuando te digo q ni yo mismo se lo q hago.

Sakura: Si no sabes lo q haces a mi me vale pero quita tus manos de mi- dijo tratándose de soltar del agarre lo q provocara q él la sostuviera con mas fuerza.- Suéltame, yo no soy una de esas entupidas q se matarían tan solo por q el Gran Sasuke Uchiha las mirara. Conmigo no vas a jugar.

Sasuke: Y quien te dijo a ti q yo quiero jugar contigo?.

Sakura: Entonces q es lo q quieres de mi?.

Sasuke: No lo se.

Sakura: Uchiha no eres mas q un niño malcriado, si no me sueltas ahora mismo haré q te arrepientas.

Sasuke: Si y como lo harás?- una sonrisa divertida se formo en el rostro del moreno.

De repente la actitud de Sakura cambio, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual, sus manos subieron de los hombros de el moreno hasta su cuello y en redandolos sus dedos entre los suaves y salvajes cabellos de este. Ella fue eliminando toda la distancia q habían entre ellos haciendo retroceder a Sasuke hasta q este topo con una pared, la Haruno entrelazo su pierna a la de él.

Sasuke no sabia q pensar, en ese momento solo se dejaba llevar por ella, la vio sonreír de una manera tan sensual q le daban un aspecto diabólicamente angélica, sintió sus manos quemar entre su pelo a cada caricia y se sintió en el cielo cuando pego su cuerpo al de él, sus curva se amoldaban a la perfección con las de él, cuando comenzó a retroceder fijo sus ojos en ella su mirada, sus ojos llenos de deseo y sus labios fino q le invitaban a besarla, si seguía a si no se podría controlar y no le importaría en q lugar se encontraba.

La quería hacer suya en ese instante, cuando sintió la pared detrás de él y luego la pierna de Sakura subió lentamente por su costado, entrelazándola junto a su pierna, a la q no dudo ni dos segundo en dedicarle su atención, si no se controlaba perdería el dominio de la situación, pero era imposible Sakura causaba efectos sobre el moreno q ni él comprendía, tan solo un día y ya estaba así no quiso ni imaginarse como terminarían la semana de estar de esta forma.

Sakura sintió la mano del Uchiha sobre su pierna, ella pensó q él la tomaría con dureza, q incluso aplicaría hasta fuerza en aquel movimiento, pero fue todo lo contrario, su mano suave provocaban una caricia tan tierna y delicadas q la hicieron estremecer, no eran tan indiferente a él como ella creía y por mas q lo negaran no eran sus hormonas, aun q ayudaban bastante, lo q provocaban esas emociones, ambos las sentían pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a admitirlo eran demasiados orgullosos.

Sasuke aflojo el agarre q tenia sobre ella, cuando Sakura entre besos q iban desde su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, ese fue el momento q aprovecho para lograr escaparse, dejando a un moreno demasiado acalorado.

Sakura: Vaya Uchiha no pensé q te gustara tanto.- dijo divertida.

Sasuke: Haruno no juegues con fuego.

Sakura: Uchiha a mi me encanta el fuego- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr- apúrate o llegaras tarde.

Sasuke: Haruno me las vas a pagar.- susurro el moreno antes de ir detrás de la ojijade.

Todo el día paso sin mas complicaciones, solo con las aburridas clases de siempre, era demasiado para un moreno q lo único q hacia era fijar su vista en el papel q tenia en frente, se veía serio pero estaba enojado, enojado con una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos jade pero sobre todo con el mismo por dejarse engañar de esa manera, tenia q hacer algo para devolverle la jugarreta q ella le había hecho.

Sakura estaba mirando al profesor q daba la clase pero de ves en cuando miraba de reojo al Uchiha, no podio dejar de pensar en el jugada q le hizo y con lo poco q conocía al moreno ella sabia q buscaría la forma de vengarse y q no seria nada bueno al meno no para ella, pero estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias y de alguna forma la manera en q se daban las cosas con el Uchiha era extrañas pero le gustaban y no podía negarlo.

Cuando por fin acabo el primer día de clases, y todos quedaron en ir a pasar lo q quedaba de la tarde a la casa de Sakura.

Naruto: Saku antes de irme tengo q buscar a mi hermana para avisarle.- dijo el rubio buscándola con la mirada.

Sakura: Si quiere ir por mi no hay problema, pero si dile q se comporte.- dijo seria.

Shikamaru: Tu crees q ella ira, es demasiado problemática- dijo aburrido.

Naruto: Tratare de q se porte bien, pero tu mejor q nadie sabes como es ella, era tu mejor amiga.

Sakura: Tu lo dijiste bien era. Pero no importa, si quiere ir q vaya si no mala suerte.

Hinata: Ven, vamos amor yo te acompaño a buscarla, nos vemos en tu casa en un rata.

Sakura: OK, pero no se demoren si no Neji y Gaara se van a comer todo.

Gaara y Neji: Jajaja, muy graciosa.

Sakura: Ya no se enojen solo fue un chiste. Será mejor q se apuren o llegaremos muy tarde.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos vehículos cuando llegaron a la moto.

Sasuke: Me toca manejar a mí.

Sakura: No ni pensarlo.

Sasuke: Si mal no recuerdo esta mañana yo te dije: "Devuelta la manejo yo" y tu dijiste: "Esta bien pero le haces algo y te mato"- dijo imitando su vos- O miento?.

Sakura: Es verdad, ahora me acorde, pero mi vos no suena así.

Sasuke: eso crees tú.- dijo burlándose.

Sakura le saco la lengua y al moreno le provocó risa la forma tan infantil de ser de ella a veces, no podía comprender como podía pasar de ser una adulta fría y seria a ser una infantil, dulce y tierna niña.

Ambos subieron en la moto, Sakura se coloco el casco y luego rodeo a Sasuke con sus brazos, al Uchiha se le formo una pequeña sonrisa de lado cuando sintió el tibio agarre de ella alrededor de su torso.

Sasuke: A ti te gusta la velocidad, verdad?

Sakura: Si, me encanta.

Sasuke: entonces agarrate muy bien.

Sakura presiono con más fuerza sus brazos mientras q Sasuke encendía la moto, haciendo acelerar la moto mientras salía huno de la rueda trasera contra el suelo. Saliendo a toda velocidad. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de ella, al llegar notaron q todos ya estaban ahí, incluso una rubia de ojos azules.

Naruto. Ya era hora q llegaran.

Sakura: No chilles Naruto no tardamos nada. Mejor entremos q Kakashi debe de tener algo par comer preparado.

Naruto: Si! Comida- dijo saltando y salio corriendo al interior de la casa.

Neji: Te apuesto lo q sea q cuando entremos ya va a estar peleando con Kakashi.- dijo hablando por lo bajo a Gaara.

Gaara: No voy apostar por q es mas q obvio q ya deben estar peleando.- contesto de la misma manera.

y efectivamente cuando entraron se encontraron con un rubio tratando de alcanzar un plato de comida y un peli gris q la sostenía lejos de el joven y con la otra mano tenia un libro muy educativo sobre educación sexual, todos los presente estaban entre divertido mezclado con vergüenza ante la escena q daban aquellos hombre.

Naruto: Dame eso maldito pervertido- gritaba eufórico.

Kakashi: Intenta quitármelo retardado.- dijo sin quitar los ojos de su libro.

Naruto: A quien llamas retardado?

Kakashi: A coso vez a otro por aquí?.

Naruto: Ahora veras.- dijo estirando el brazo para golpearlo, pero el golpe nunca llego ya q una pequeña mano lo detuvo.- Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto ya basta- dijo con el reproche marca en sus ojos aperlados.

Kakashi: Mejor hazle caso a tu novia niño.

Sakura: Kakashi, Naruto mejor ya la terminan por q si no vana terminar mal- la voz de la joven sonaba seria y nadie tubo el valor de contestarle.- Vamos a la sala.

Todos las siguieron hasta la sala, donde se encontraban unos sillones blancos con negros alrededor de una mesa de vidrio llena de comidas y bebidas. En frete de los sillones se encontraba un televisor LCD de 35´ con un moderno sistema de sonio. Todos los jóvenes se acomodaron en los sillones y comenzaron a comer.

Hinata: Naruto no comas tan rápido te vas ahogar.

Naruto: Es q todo esta muy rico.- dijo introduciendo grandes bocanadas de comida.

Sasuke: Los demás también tiene q comer Dobe.

Naruto: Cállate teme- dijo con la boca llena.

Neji: No van a empezar de vuelta- dijo con voz autoritaria- Parecen niños pequeños.

Mientras todos estaban hablando habían dos personas q parecían ajenas a todo aquello, sus ojos fijo en los ojos del otro, negro contra azul, los dos demostraban tristeza, culpa y soledad. Para ellos todo era silencio el mundo no existía más allá de esos ojos penetrantes perdidos los unos en los otros, desde ya hacían dos años q esa miradas eran comunes, pero ninguno tenia el valor para decir lo q sentía no después de esa pelea, después q para la rubia la hubieran traicionado la q era su mejor amiga con la persona q mas amaba, al menos eso es lo q pensara ella. Mientras q él se sentía mal por q ella no confió en él, creyó lo q otros dijeron q la verdad q le dio, pero no pudo no podía entender, como todo lo vivido se iba a la nada por una simple confusión y mucha ayuda de las personas equivocadas para q ella, de la noche a la mañana no creyera mas en él ni en su mejor amiga, la persona q hubiera dado todo para q ella no sufriera, pero sola la poseedora de esos ojos azules eligió el sufrimiento y lo peor es q también eligió el de él y de su mejor amiga.

Así pasaron la tarde de los mas bien, con algunas peleas teniendo como protagonista principal al rubio y sus dos rivales un pelinegro y peliplateado. Cuando callo la noche decidieron q ya era hora de marcharse. Sakura invito a Hinata a quedarse a pasar la noche.

Ambas jóvenes estaban en la habitación de la pelirosa hablando sobre temas triviales.

Sakura: Hinata te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo seria.

Hinata: Sabes q si. Es sobre Sasuke verdad?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Sakura: Si, no te molesta verdad?.

Hinata: Claro q no, a ver q quieres saber sobre él?.

Sakura: Quiero saber algo de él, de su vida, q hacia antes cuando tu lo conociste?.

Hinata: No creo q deba contarte eso, es algo muy personal de Sasuke.

Sakura: Quiero saber, por favor. Prometo no decir a nadie nada?.

Hinata: No lo se- respondió con duda.

Sakura: No te pido q me des todo con lujos de detalles, solo dame un pantallazo de lo q fue la vida de él.

Hinata: Y para q quieres saber eso?.

Sakura: Para tratar de llevarme mejor con él. La verdad no me interesa formar una amistad con sasuke, solo quiero buscar una manera para q no os peleemos tanto, ya q él va a vivir conmigo por un buen tiempo.

Hinata: Esta bien Sakura te contare de la vida de Sasuke. Pero debes prometerme q por nada del mundo él se enterara q yo te dije este, lo prometes.

Sakura: Te lo prometo.

En ese momento un moreno va camino a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura prometiendo algo y él en ese instante solo quería saber a q se refería y se quedo en la puerta escuchando.

Hinata: Por tu mamá q esta en el cielo- la pelirosa frunció el ceño- Lo siento Sakura pero es la única forma q tengo de asegurarme de q no dirás nada.

Sakura: Esta bien. Te lo prometo por mi madre q esta en el cielo. Ahora será mejor q lo q tengas q decirme sea muy importarme para tener q prometer por ella.

Hinata: Sabes q si lo es.- la ojiperla suspiro enormemente como buscando en el aire el valor para decir aquello, no sabia si era lo correcto pero ella sentía q si, q tal vez su amiga podía curar el corazón de cierto moreno y viceversa.- Sasuke tenia una vida normal, era feliz y muy conversados.- Hinata no pudo evitar reírse al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.- Si aun q no lo creas era así, yo lo conocí cuando comencé la escuela y ahí nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, era como mi hermano mayor, siempre me cuidaba y protegía de los demás y me contaba todas sus cosas. Cuando tenia mas o menos trece años comenzó a volverse frió y serio, dejo de hablar con todos incluso conmigo cambio, yo no sabia q le pasaba y cuando le preguntaba me respondía q nada y me sonreía tristemente. Tiempo después comenzó a faltar a la escuela y a juntarse con unos tipos de mala pinta, ya sabes como Kabuto- Sakura lo miraba atentamente no podía creer lo q le contaba- Así paso un tiempo hasta q por la escuela se empezó a correr el rumor de q Sasuke Uchiha estaba metido en el mundo de las drogas- unos ojos de jade se abrieron a mas no poder por el asombro pero volvieron a su mirada atenta a unos ojiperlas q comenzaban a llorar.- Lo siento, es q esto me pone mal, creo q pude a ver hecho mas pero no pude.

Sakura: No Hinata, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Nosotros nos forjamos nuestro propio destino y no los demás, puede q la circunstancias mas duras nos hagan tomar o elegir mal un camino, pero nosotros somos enteramente responsable de lo q hacemos de nuestra vida. Sasuke Eligio por él y tal vez no era la mejor opción pero jugaría q las circunstancias fueron muy duras.

Sasuke no podía creer lo q escuchaba su mejor amiga, la persona en q mas confiaba le estaba contando su vida a una extraña, q no tenia por q saber de lo él había pasado, luego la sintió llorar por él por no poder ayudarlo y entonces comprendió q Hinata también había sufrido cuando cambio y q sentía lo peor del mundo por no poder ayudarlo, ella tenia derecho a desahogarse.

Sasuke: "Yo nunca te di la oportunidad de q me ayudaras, ni tu ni nadie. Lo siento"- pensó mientras escuchaba la palabras de consuelo de de ojijada.- "Sakura"…

Hinata: Sakura- sollozó.

Sakura: Te diré algo, Sasuke y yo somos muy parecidos en ese aspecto, aun q me cueste reconocerlo. No es q tu no lo hayas podido ayudar es q las personas como nosotros no permitimos q nos ayudes, q aun q el dolor sea insoportable no podemos pedir ayuda ni tampoco aceptarla. El mundo se nos vino abajo y los escombros se nos cayeron encima, encerrando. Mejor dejemos esto así.

Hinata: Pero no te he contado nada.- contesto quejándose.

Sakura: No te preocupes, con lo q me dijiste es suficiente.- dijo con una voz tranquilizadora

Hinata: Q piensas hacer?. No la vas a tratar con lastima verdad? Él lo notaria.- sus voz mostraba un deje de miedo.

Sakura: Claro q no, no pienso cambiar nuestra relación, es divertida. Pero ahora le voy a dar un pequeño escarmiento.- dijo con malicia.

Hinata: Q piensas hacer?.

Sakura: Nada malo Hinata no pongas esa cara. Sasuke y yo tenemos un acuerdo, una de las condiciones es entrenar junto, lo pondré a él y a su cuerpo al máximo posible, quiero saber hasta donde puede llegar cuanto resiste.

Hinata: Eso solo, pensé q le ibas hacer algo mas.- respondió aliviada.

Sakura: Como crees. Solo voy hacer q la batalla con Sasuke sea mas divertida.

Del otro lado de la puerta una sonrisa apenas visible se hacia presente.

De alguno se sintió raro, algo parecido a una alegría. Nunca pensó q llegaría el día en escuchar palabras como las de la pelirosa, q nunca se sentiría entendido y sobre todo q al saberlo no le tuvieran pena ni lastima, por q eso no le gustaría el era un Uchiha y no cualquiera era Sasuke Uchiha, y lo q mas le había gustado era el reto de Sakura q todavía flotaba en el aire, él le demostraría y le dejaría claro quien era él.

Sasuke: Quieres jugar Sakura entonces juguemos- dijo en apenas un susurro.

Y se marcho a su habitación


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

El despertador sonó como siempre a las cinco de la madrugada, la pelirosa asomo su pequeña mirada y estiro su delicada mano para apagar el maldito para apagarlo. Se vistió, solo se coloco unos pantalones holgados y una pequeña remera q le llegaba arriba del ombligo, ambos de color negro, y recogió su larga cabellera rosa en un rodete para q no molestara. Se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke y entro sin pedir permiso.

Sakura: Vamos levántate flojo.- dijo zamarreando al moreno.

Sasuke: Sakura deja de molestar, son las cinco de la mañana, déjame dormir.- dijo tapándose la cabeza con las sabanas al sentir la luz q entraba por la ventana q la pelirosa acababa de descubrir.

Sakura: Tu fuiste el q quería entrenar conmigo si mal no lo recuerdo, ahora asume las consecuencias. – moviéndolo con mas fuerza.

Sasuke: Vamos, déjalo para la tarde.- dijo ocultándose mas entre las sabanas.

Sakura: Sasuke levántate o no te dejare de molestar- la pelirosa metió sus pequeñas manos en la sabanas hasta q encontró el formado brazo del moreno y tiro de él- Vamos.

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke se destapo y tiro del brazo q Sakura tomo anteriormente, asiendo q esta cayera dentro de la cama y se volvió a cubrir las sabanas, esta vez junto a la ojijade q sostenía por la cintura, dejándola muy sorprendida, sobre todo al chocar con el torso desnudo del moreno, ambos sintieron la piel erizarse ante aquel roce.

Sakura: Uchiha q haces?.

Sasuke: Evitando q me sigas molestando, ahora te quedaras acá- dijo infringiendo mas fuerza sobre el agarre.

Sakura: Si no me sueltas no te dejare dormir.

Sasuke: No me importa- contesto de lo más tranquillo.

Sakura: No me hagas eno…- su voz fue interrumpida por un bostezo q escapo de su boca.

Sasuke: Tienes sueño, por q no duermes y te dejas de molestar. Entrenaremos toda la noche si quieres después.

Sakura: No, yo entreno en la mañana temprano y en la tarde, y eso no lo voy a cambiar por un flojo como tu- se quejo.

Sasuke. Haruno puedes quejarte todo el día si quieres pero de acá no nos moveremos ninguno de los dos hasta q ese despertador suene.- y sin mas se dispuso a dormir.

Por mas q la pelirosa le digiera, gritara o reclamase, él no la dejaría ir. Se sentía muy bien al tenerla entre sus sabanas, entre sus brazos y junto a él, q bien valían escuchar los reclamos de esta. Paso un tiempo y el pelinegro no sintió mas quejas de ningún tipo, abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa se encontró con q ella ya estaba durmiendo, aprecio aquella cara q le daba la sensación de ser de un ángel pero q ella la mantenía oculta tras esa mascara de frialdad y seriedad, q la mayoría del tiempo solía ver. Le gustaba verla así, no con esos gestos tan impropios de ella.

Extendió su mano y aparto unos mechones q se habían escapado y graciosamente caían por su cara. Se quedo un momento apreciándola hasta q unos brazos q lo rodeaban lo hicieron volver a la realidad, Sakura lo abrazo y hundió su cabeza entre su cuello y la almohada dejándole respirar su perfume, dejando q este lo embriagara. Sin mas tomo el pequeño cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos y lo acercó mas a él, y siguió a la pelirosa a los brazos de Morfeo.

El despertador sonó haciendo q unos ojos negros se entreabrieran, extendió su mano y lo apago, dirigió su vista hasta la cabellera rosa q estaba recostada en su pecho y ahí estaba ella, pero no parecía tranquila mas bien todo lo contrario, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus labios no dejaban se sollozar, su reparación era agitada. Sin duda tenía una pesadilla y no era nada buena.

Sakura: Mamá no te mueras, no me dejes. Mamá!.

Ella despertó repentinamente y Sasuke se incorporo con la pelirosa.

Sakura: Maldición otra vez.- dijo sin darse cuenta de donde estaba

Sasuke: Sakura estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación.

Los ojos de la ojiverde se clavaron en el moreno, su mirada era totalmente seria y fría, sus ojos estaban totalmente vació y su reparación era agitada. Como si nada aparto su mirada, se levanto y se marcho de la habitación dejando a Sasuke muy perdido.

Sasuke: Q demonios fue lo q paso?.

Se levanto y se dirigió a bañarse para aclarar su mente, y ver si lograba entender lo q paso. Sin duda lo desconcertaba y mucho, no podía entender los cambios tan repentinos q ella tenia, aun q ninguno demostraba felicidad. Necesitaba saber q demonios le había pasado para ponerse así y ser de esa manera, de repente recordó el cuadro de Sakura cuando era pequeña, se veía tan feliz y llena de vida, entonces q le había pasado para convertirse de una pequeña niña bonita a una hermosa adolescente fría. Termino de ducharse y se fue a poner el uniforme. Cuando bajo se encontró con Hinata desayunando pero ni rastros de la ojiverde.

Hinata: Buen día- dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke: Buenos días pequeña. Y Sakura?.

Hinata: Se esta bañando, esta loca esa mujer.

Sasuke: Por q lo dices?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

Hinata: Por q si, no puedo entender como puede bañar con agua helada.- exclamo.

Sasuke: Hina todavía hace calor q tiene q se bañe con agua fría?.

Hinata: Sasuke, ella no se baña con agua fría se baña con agua helada, no solo ahora por q hace calor, lo hace todo el año, haga frió o calor.

Sakura: Es por q me gusta así.- contesto entrando en la cocina.- Creo q eso no te debe molestar, después de todo es mi problema.

Nadie se atrevió a reprochar o decir nada.

Kakashi: Te sirvo el desayuno?- pregunto para romper la incomoda situación.

Sakura: No tengo hambre.

Kakashi: Sakura debes alimentarte, nunca comes y siempre estas entrenado, así tu cuerpo no resistirá.- exclamo enojado.

Sakura: No te pedí tu opinión y ciertamente no me interesa. No quiero comer y punto.- sin mas se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero una voz la detuvo.

Kakashi: Otra vez comenzaron verdad?- se podía sentir la preocupación y la tristeza en su voz.

Sakura. Nunca se detuvieron.- respondió como si fuera un fantasma, y se marcho de la cocina.

Sasuke entendió q se referían a las pesadillas y dirigió su vista al peliplateado, aun su cara toda cubierta se podía ver la inmensa tristeza y el dolor de este.

Hinata: Kakashi te juro q lo q mas q quiero es ayudarla pero esta situación me esta sobre pasando.- dijo conteniendo el llanto.- De ves de recuperarla la perdemos cada día mas. Y la verdad es q no se si tenga fuerzas para seguir.

Kakashi: Pequeña créeme q yo me siento igual, pero no podemos ayudarla si ella no se deja ayudar. Sakura es mi vida y me duele en el alma sentir y saber q por mas esfuerzo q haga ella sigue igual o peor- dijo mientras consolaba a la ojiperlas.- todos nos sentimos igual.

Sasuke. Alguien me podría decir q mierda pasa acá?- exclamo con cierto enojo.

Kakashi: Veras Sasuke te la explico de manera general la historia. Antes Sakura era el sol q iluminaba esta casa, pero todo cambio con la repentina muerte de su madre y el comportamiento de su padre. Desde q la señora enfermo, la pequeña estuvo expuesta a mucha presión y muchos trabajos duros impuestos por su padre, él pensó q era lo mejor mantenerla ocupada así ella no pensaba tanto, pero le salio mal. El señor no sabia como contener el carácter de Sakura y esto provoco q se empezaran a llevar mal, muy mal, después de un tiempo su madre murió y Sakura se convirtió en lo q es ahora.

Hinata: Aun q yo no pude conocer esa Sakura personalmente le conozco por lo q Naruto y los demás comentan. Todos la extrañan, creo q la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es q esta este cerca de ti y no sentirla así.

Sasuke: Ya veo.- de repente desvió su mirada al marco de la puerta y ahí estaba ella otra vez, aparecía y desaparecía como un fantasma.

Sakura: Si ya terminaron de hablar de mi a mis espaldas nos podemos ir o se nos hará tarde.

Nadie respondió, todos se dirigieron en silencio hasta el garaje.

Sakura: Hinata como se q no te gusta andar en moto, Kakashi te llevara. Sasuke puedes elegir el vehiculo q tu quieres para manejar, cual eliges?.

Sasuke. Quiero tu moto la Honda **VFR****1000F.**

**Sakura: No lo creo, si quieres la Honda tendrás q ir conmigo y yo manejo- dijo fríamente.**

Sasuke: Hmps, como quieras.

Como dijo la pelirosa Hinata se fue con kakashi en auto, ella y Sasuke en moto. El moreno noto algo particular que la ojijade entre mas emociones tenia q descargar mas velozmente conducía, tenia q reconocerle q era muy buena corredora de carrera pero ni eso era una carrera ni estaban en una pista si no en una calle llena de autos q Sakura pasaba con facilidad, eso provoco cierto miedo en el pelinegro.

El día paso tranquilamente aburrido, se les hizo eterna la hora de salida. Sasuke se las ingenio para convencer a Sakura de conducir de vuelta la moto, bueno la verdad no tubo q hacer mucho por q ella le dijo q si desde el principio.

Sakura: Sasuke te diste cuenta?- pregunto seria.

Sasuke. Si nos están siguiendo desde q salimos de la escuela.- respondió igual de serio.

Sakura: No solo nos siguen hora, desde esta mañana lo están haciendo.

Sasuke: Es mejor q sigamos como si nada y veamos hasta donde quieren llegar.

Cuando llegaron la pelirosa le informo al moreno de q se cambiara por entrenarían y q lo estaría esperando, q no se demora. Cuando llego la encontró sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con la misma ropa de la mañana.

Sakura: Ya era hora.

Sasuke: Hmps.

Sakura: Uchiha q sabes de katanas?.

Sasuke: Si a lo q te refieres es q si las se usar, la respuesta es si.

Sakura: Entonces será mas divertido- se levanto del suelo y busco dos cajas de maderas q se encontraban sobre la mesa q contenía las distintas clases de armas.- Ten- le ofreció una de las cajas. El moreno la abrió y saco una katana- Era de mi padre.

Sasuke: "La vida bien valdría por una sonrisa de Mi Sakura"- leyó las inscripciones q tenia en la hoja.- Lindo.

Sakura: Eso no es importante.- dijo fijando su vida en la hija de la katana.- Poco le duro la creencia.- acato en susurro bajos pero q llegaron con claridad al oído del moreno.

Sasuke: Esa katana también tiene algo escrito. Q dice?

Sakura: Es un proverbio japonés, dice: "Si te sientas en el camino, ponte frete a lo q aun has de andar y de espaldas a lo andado". Esta katana era de mi madre.- la miro por unos segundo con nostalgia, pero luego volvió la mirada.- No importa, comencemos.

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, las hojas de las katanas sonaban creando música donde ellos dos eran los bailarines de la puesta en escena, ambos saltaban para esquivar los golpes q el oponente les daba. Ya llevaban un buen rato se podía notar por su cuerpos transpirados y su respiración agitada, también por q Sasuke tenia un corte en toda su remera cortesía de la Haruno. El moreno se desprendió de la prenda q solo le estorbaba y ataco logrando rasgar el pantalón de la chica.

Sakura: Oye adoro estos pantalones.

Sasuke. La próxima vez no te los pongas, si no quieres q terminen igual- contesto con burla.

Sakura: Uchiha eres un pervertido.

Ambos atacaron a la vez, logrando golpear las katanas y posicionarlas en el cuello de su oponente.

Sakura: No esta mal.

Sasuke: Nada mal.

Sakura: Tenemos compañía- dijo miran hacia el jardín donde se encontraban barios hombres q se acercaban sigilosamente.

Sasuke: Otra vez ellos. Q demonios querrán?.

Sakura: No se ni me interesa, pero esta es mi casa y no voy a dejar q entren cuando quieran- dijo con odio, caminando hacia donde se encontraban los intrusos, se paro en medio de ellos, su mirada era fría no demostraba miedo, no demostraba nada- Salgan ya.-ordeno y se hicieron presentes.- Quienes son y a q han venido?.

Tipo 1: Niña eres muy pequeña para hablar así.- contesto con burla.

Sakura (clavo su mirada en el hombre q había hablado): Ven aquí, te demostrare quien soy y lo q esta niña puede hacer.- Aun q no se notaba en sus gesto estaba realmente enojada, quienes se creían para allanar su casa he insultarla, si era preciso los mataría.

Tipo 1: Una hermosura como tu no debería tener esa boca.

Sasuke: No le hables así entupido.

Tipo 1: Vaya, miren chicos, llego el príncipe a salvar a su princesita.- todos los hombres rieron.

Sakura: Quieres jugar, juguemos- la ojijade ataco al mismo instante q el moreno.

Ambos sincronizaban bien, era como si siempre hubieran entrenado juntos. Sasuke logro detener a tres, aun q uno lo ataco a traición lastimándole el pecho y Sakura dejo fuera de combate a dos.

Sakura: Ahora tu dime lo q quiero saber- apunto al hombre q había hablado, este intento escapar pero un kunai fue directo a su pierna cortesía de la ojijade- Dime o si no juro q te matare.

Tipo 1. Eres igual q él, su misma mirada, sus mismos ojos. Ambos son asesinos.

Sakura: Soy igual a quien?- pregunto gritando.

Tipo 1: Pregúntale a tu padre.

Sakura: Q tiene q ver en esto? A quien soy igual?.

Tipo 1: A él, los dos tienen la misma sed de sangre, los dos están hecho para asesinar a sangre fría- este se iba acercando a ella, pero esta no se daba cuenta estaba perpleja por lo q escuchaba.- Q se puede pedir después de todo ambos llevan la misma sangre.

El hombre la iba atacar y ella no reaccionaba de no ser por Sasuke q vio las intenciones y de un golpe certero en la cara hizo q retrocediera.

Tipo 1: Retirada- grito y después miro a los dos jóvenes.- Ya nos veremos de nuevos.- todos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Sasuke: Sakura estas bien?- pero ella no contestaba- Sakura, Sakura- grito.

Sakura: Sasuke- el moreno sintió el pequeño cuerpo de ella temblar, y luego sus brazos lo rodearon y su cabeza la hundió en el cuello del pelinegro. Este le devolvió el abrazo, sabia q ella lo necesitaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI**

Después de pasado un tiempo Sakura se separo y miro a Sasuke a los ojos.

Sakura: Será mejor q volvamos a curarte esa herida.

Sasuke: Quienes eran esos malditos?.

Sakura: No se pero creo q se quien me va a contestar esa pregunta. Mejor subamos rápido a mi habitación así Kakashi no nos ve, será difícil explicar esto.

Sasuke: Si, es mejor.

Ambos entraron en silencio para suerte de los jóvenes no había nadie en aquel lugar q los pudiera detener, llegaron a la habitación de la pelirosa sin mayores problemas. La ojijade ordenó al Uchiha q se sentara mientras ella iba a buscar el botiquín para curar la herida, este obedeció y se sentó en el borde de la cama, miro la enorme habitación. Todo estaba bien ordenando, las paredes eran rosa calido, las cortinas al igual q el acolchado de la cama y los almohadones eran negros, en una esquina un gran escritorio con una computadora LCD y muchas hojas esparcidas, parecían canciones, sobre un sillón se encontraba una guitarra negra y otra roja ambas eran criollas. La pelirosa salio por la puerta q minutos antes había entrado. Se arrodillo entre las piernas de moreno y coloco la caja en el suelo.

Sakura: Esto te va a doler.- dijo mientras comenzaban a curar su herida.

Sasuke: No te preocupes.

Sakura: No lo hago.

Sasuke: Hmps.- todos los músculos del pelinegro se tensaron cuando vio acercarse los labios de la pelirosa hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su piel y comenzó a soplar para q el alcohol limpiara mas rápido la herida y no le ardiera tanto. Y para empeorar todo, ella estaba entre sus piernas con una pequeña remera q desde el punto de vista del moreno dejaba ver unos senos perfectos. Miro a otro lado necesitaba cambiar el centro de atención.- No sabia q tocabas la guitarra.

Sakura: Digamos q la música me distrae mucho, pero hace rato q no toco.

Sasuke: Y por q no lo haces?.

Sakura: No se, últimamente no tengo muchas ganas de tocar- coloco el vendaje.- Listo ya esta. Ahora es mejor q averigüemos q demonios paso.

Sasuke: Y como lo harás?.

Sakura: Lo voy a llamar.- la pelirosa tomo su celular y se sentó al lado del moreno.- Ahí esta llamando lo pondré en alta voz para q tu también puedas escuchar.

Orochimaru: Q pasó Sakura?- pregunto la voz de su padre del otro lado del celular.

Sakura: Problemas, unos hombres nos estuvieron siguiendo a Sasuke y a mí…

Orochimaru. Quienes se atrevieron?- interrumpió con un notable disgusto.

Sakura: Eso quiero q me digas tu?.

Orochimaru: Por q yo? Q te han dicho?.

Sakura: Estábamos entrenando con Sasuke cuando los vimos q entraron por el jardín, ya te imaginaras lo q paso.

Orochimaru: Ambos están bien?- pregunto con una pequeña preocupación.- Q fue lo q te dijo?

Sakura: Si.- su voz era demandante y fría.- Me dijo q yo era igual a él, la misma mirada, los ojos, q ambos podíamos matar a sangre fría y lo q me llamo la atención fue q dijo q llevábamos la misma sangre. A q se refiere? – nadie contesto, solo hubo un silencio incomodo. La pelirosa miro al moreno, ambos estaban igual de perdidos.

Orochimaru: Sakura necesito q hagas algo por mi- dijo después de un tiempo- necesito o mejor dicho quiero q tengas un guardaespaldas siempre contigo.

Sakura: De ningún modo permitiré q me estén cuidando.

Orochimaru: Esto no es un juego.- grito.

Sakura: Y yo tampoco estoy jugando. Quiero q me digas q diablos esta pasando.

Orochimaru: Sasuke esta por ahí? Necesito hablar con él.

Sasuke: Estoy acá, ambos te escuchamos.

Orochimaru: Tú también necesitaras protección.

Sasuke: Opino igual q Sakura.

Orochimaru: Demonio los dos no son mas q unos malcriados. Si ninguno de ustedes quiere guardaespaldas, solo queda una solución.

Sasu/Saku: Cual?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Orochimaru: Q ambos se cuiden mutuamente. Conozco a la perfección las habilidades de ambos para la pelea, por eso es q deben cuidarse el uno al otro. Acá esta en juego mas q solo heridas, esto puede costarles la vida, yo se q no se llevan muy bien pero es de vital importancia q no se separen y estén juntos. Sakura tu eres la q mas corre peligro por favor confía en Sasuke.

Sakura: Por q yo? Explícate, por una sola vez se franco conmigo, maldita seas Haruno.

Orochimaru: Todo a su tiempo, por favor, hija, hazlo por tu madre.

Sakura: No la nombres.

Orochimaru: Sakura, puedes al menos por esta vez hacer lo q te pido.- su voz temblaba y era suplicante.

Sakura: Esta bien por esta vez lo haré.

Orochimaru: Sasuke promete q te cuidaras y q no dejaras q nada malo le pase a Sakura.- los dos jóvenes se miraron al instante.

Sasuke: Se lo prometo, la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario.- dijo sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Orochimaru: No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, será mejor q estén alerta, abran bien los ojos. Ahora los tengo q dejar será mejor q descansen ya es muy tarde. Adiós.

Nadie dijo nada, había un incomodo silencio en aquella habitación, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Sakura: Sasuke q esta pasando?.

Sasuke: No lo se pero será mejor q nos cuidamos. Desde ahora cuando uno sale de la casa el otro va con el. No nos podemos separar, tenemos q estar juntos.- su voz era seria- Desde ahora seremos las personas mas unidas del mundo. De acuerdo.- le estiro la mano como si fueran dos empresarios cerrando un trato.

Sakura: Esta bien.

Sasuke: Ahora será mejor q vayamos a comer, andando.

Sakura: Ve tu yo no tengo hambre.

Sasuke: No has comido nada en todo el día, ni siquiera por la cafetería del colegio te apareciste. Eso te hará mal y te necesito en óptimas condiciones si vas a cuidar mis espaldas.

Sakura: Pero no tengo hambre, no molestes Uchiha.

Sasuke: Vas por las buenas o vas por las malas, tu eliges Haruno.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Sakura: No voy ni por las buenas ni por las malas. A ver Sasuke q parte de no tengo hambre no entiendes.

Sasuke: Ninguna.- dijo mientras la levantaba y apoyaba en su hombro.- Ahora vamos a comer.

Sakura: Maldito Uchiha suéltame- gritaba mientras golpeaba sus puños sobre la espalda del moreno.

Kakashi desde la cocina podía escuchar los gritos de la pelirosa demandando q la bajara o se arrepentiría. No pudo evitar sonreír por debajo de su mascara. Luego de un instante apareció Sasuke cargando a Sakura, y la coloco en una silla y se sentó a su lado para evitar q esta escapara.

Sasuke: Nos podrías traer la cena por favor- pidió de lo más tranquilo.

Kakashi: Como no, será un gusto.- sirvió dos platos con abundante comida- Al fin un hombre en la casa.

Sakura: Q hombre ni q nada, me encargare de ustedes dos después.- dijo con malicia.

Sasuke: Si como quieras. Ahora como o no te moverás de ahí.

La ojijade tubo q comer obligada la comida bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke y Kakashi. Luego de a ver terminado ambos subieron a sus habitaciones, el moreno iba a entrar en la suya cuando.

Sakura: Sasuke sabes tocar la guitarra?.

Sasuke: Si por q?.

Sakura: Ven vamos a tocar un poco, así nos olvidamos de todo lo q paso hoy.- el moreno solo rió de medio lado y siguió a la joven, esta tomo la guitarra roja y se la dio y luego ambos se tiraron el la cama a tocar.- No sabia q tocaras tan bien.

Sasuke: Ni yo. Sabes cantar?.

Sakura: Obvio, soy un combo completo. Pero solo si tu me acompañas.

Sasuke: Me aparece justo. Q canción cantamos?.

Sakura: Conoces el tema "Inalcanzable", es lindo.

Sasuke: No sabias q eras tan romántica.- dijo con burla- Si lo conozco, tu empiezas.

Sakura: Eres un tarado. Listo, ya.

Ambos comenzaron con el tema tocándolo con la guitarra.

Sakura (su era melodiosa y dulce):

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez  
Descifrando tu silencio

Sasuke (su voz era profunda y tranquilizadora):  
Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento

Sasu/Saku:  
Y por mas que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijaste en mí  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti

[CORO]

Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible

Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde

Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable

Sakura:

Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad  
Cuando alguien te lastima

Sasuke:  
Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame sin medida

Sasu/saku:  
Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante

Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel

Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable  
inalcanzable…

Sakura: Vaya no sabias q cantabas así.

Sasuke: Tú no te quedas atrás.

Así siguieron los dos tocando y cantando, se sentían cómodos y extrañamente bien. Sasuke escuchaba cantar una canción llamada "Sakura" era de un conjunto japonés Ikomono Gakari, el moreno estaba perdido en la voz de aquella pelirosa, se recostó en la cama y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y cerro los ojos, sin querer se fue quedando dormido.

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochiteYureru omoi no take wo dakishimetaKimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume waIma mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru Densha kara mieta no waItsuka no omokageFutari de kayotta haru no oohashiSotsugyou no toki ga kiteKimi wa machi wo detaIrozuku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no Sorezore no michi wo erabiFutari wa haru wo oetaSakihokoru mirai waAtashi wo aseraseteOdakyuusen no mado niKotoshi mo sakura ga utsuruKimi no koe ga kono mune niKikoete kuru yo Sakura hirahira maiorite ochiteYureru omoi no take wo dakishimetaKimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume waIma mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru Kaki kaketa tegami ni wa"Genki de iru yo' toChiisa na uso wa misukasareru neMeguriyuku kono machi moHaru wo ukeireteKotoshi mo ano hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku Kimi ga inai hibi wo koeteAtashi mo otona ni natte ikuKouyatte subete wasurete iku no kana"Hontou ni suki dattan da'Sakura ni te wo nobasuKono omoi ga ima haru ni tsutsumarete iku yo Sakura hirahira maiorite ochiteYureru omoi no take wo dakiyosetaKimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba waIma mo mune ni nokoru sakura maiyuku Sakura hirahira maiorite ochiteYureru omoi no take wo dakishimetaTooki haru ni yume mi shi ano hibi waSora ni kiete iku yo Sakura hirahira maiorite ochiteHaru no sono mukou e to aruki dasuKimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo tsuyokuMune ni daite sakura maichiru

Cuando termino se dio cuenta de q Sasuke estaba dormido, rió inconcientemente. Dejo las guitarras en el sillón y busco una manta tapo al moreno y se acostó junto a él. Se quedo observándolo un momento y no tardo mucho en seguirlo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke estaba dormido cuando comenzó a sentir q alguien se movía muy bruscamente a su lado, abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio a la pelirosa, tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, estaba sudando y su respiración estaba agitada, sin duda estaba teniendo una pesadilla, agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar los susurros q salían de sus labios, otra vez estaba soñando con su madre y le pedía q no la dejara.

Sasuke: Sakura despierta.- dijo mientras la movía.

La ojijade se despertó abruptamente respirando con dificulta, dirigió su fría mirada al moreno, la misma q la noche anterior. Luego se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, Sasuke la tapo y se dispuso a levantarse para irse a su habitación, cuando una pequeña mano se poso sobre la suya.

Sakura: No por favor Sasuke no te vayas, quédate conmigo- suplico con su fina voz.

Sasuke: Sakura- se quedo pensando- esta bien.

El moreno volvió acostarse al lado de la joven y esta automáticamente se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazo, aforrándose como no queriendo dejarlo ir, Sasuke solo sintió esa extraña sensación de calidez q la pelirosa le brinda y sintiéndose traicionado por su cuerpo, sus brazos rodearon aquel pequeño cuerpo q yacía delicadamente sobre él.

El maldito despertador comenzada a sonar y unos ojos jades se habrían lentamente, se sentía tan bien estando en entre los brazos de Sasuke y sin pensarlo sus ojos se abrieron de repente y su respiración se entre corto. Estaba recostada en el pecho de él, lo estaba abrazando y lo peor o mejor, ya ni sabia, era q el moreno también la abrazaba a ella, podía sentir sus fuerte brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, con una mano en la cintura y la otra acariciaba sus cabellos.

Sasuke: Veo q ya despertaste- dijo tranquilo sin dejar de hacer lo q hacia, no podía evitarlo tenia un cabello hermoso y suave.

Sakura: Tu hace mucho q estas despierto?- no se movía de donde estaba, estaba muy cómoda.

Sasuke: No hace mucho. Como dormiste?-la ojijade voltio su cara, poso su mentón el pecho de él y lo miro a los ojos.

Sakura: Bien y tu?.

Sasuke: También, supongo q habrá q ir al colegio no?

Sakura: Si no nos queda mas opción. Vamos- el moreno afirmo, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, solo se quedaron viendo los dos el uno al otro- Sasuke si no me sueltas no nos podremos levantar.

Sasuke: Tal vez no tengas ganas de q nos levantemos.

Sakura: Vamos q llegaremos tarde.

Sasuke: Esta bien- dijo con cierta molestia.

De esto ya había paso varias semanas y la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura iba mejorando de a poco, aun q el moreno no perdía oportunidad para sacar de su casillas a la pelirosa para su diversión personal. La casa Haruno estaba volviendo a ser a pasos lentos lo q una vez había sido. La casa Uchiha estaba tomando forma lentamente, cosa q a dos ciertos jóvenes los molestaba pero ninguno estaba dispuesto admitirlo. En las noches siempre terminaban juntos por alguna razón, se ponían a tocar hasta tarde la guitarra o se quedaban viendo películas, entrenando o haciendo la tarea, pero dormían los dos en la habitación de Sakura o en la de Sasuke.

Las cosas en el colegio iba iguales Sasuke se unió al grupo de lucha libre junto con Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru y Gaara, convirtiéndose en unos de los chicos mas populares y atractivos del colegio. Pero no todo era color de rosa debido a las intenciones de una pelirroja q molestaba a la ojijade y acosaba al moreno, en la escuela pronto se empezó a correr el rumor de q Sasuke y Sakura eran novios, ya q venían junto, estaban todo el tiempo juntos y siempre q se los veían estaban los dos. Aun q ellos nunca dijeron lo contrario, por q sinceramente no les importaba, y no hacían nada para llamara la atención o q comprobará q lo q se decía era cierto.

Karin estaba con los pelos de punta y un enojo q crecía velozmente hacia la ojijade, no sabia como hacerla quedar mal, siempre q pretendía humillarla ella era la q salía humillada debido q siempre le ganaba. Su humor era el de los demonios y no permitiría q otra vez la hiciera ver como una tonta.

Y su momento se dio cunado vio salir a pelirosa de su salón y no perdió tiempo, pido a su profesor permiso para ir al baño y este se lo concedió. Salio lo mas tranquila posible y una vez ahí comenzó a correr en dirección a donde había visto a la ojijade la encontró cerca de su salón se había detenido a leer la cartelera, Karin trato de parecer relajada.

Karin: Vayan mira la basura q me encuentro.- escupió con odio.

Sakura: Q quieres? Me di cuenta de q me estabas buscando así q me detuve para saber q es lo quieres- sus ojos se dirigieron a la espalda de la pelirosa donde su mirada choco con una azul, pero no dijo nada.- Esta situación ya comienza a molestarme y tu también.

Karin: Lo mismo digo lo único q quiero es verte fuera del colegio en donde no te pueda ver mas.

Sakura: Si no quieres verme mas deja tú el colegio por q yo no me iré a ningún lado.

Karin: Niñita si no te vas por las buenas lo harás por las malas. Buscare la forma de sacarte de aquí y hacer q todos te odien.

Sakura: Como con Ino?- había llegado el momento de decir la verdad.

Karin: Ino no fue mas q una pobre idiota q se dejo manipular por mi, deje la situación de forma de q la única beneficiada sea yo. Pero no costo tanto, solo le mostré a su mejor amiga besando- esta última palabra lo dijo mientras hacia comillas con sus manos- a su amado novio. Aun q lo único q estaban haciendo era abrazarse como los patéticos q son.

Sakura: Ya veo- la pelirosa con su mano detuvo el paso de la persona q se encontraba atrás de la pelirroja, estaba enfurecida.- Mala suerte, pero yo sigo creyendo en ella y se q tu nunca serás capaz de separarla totalmente de mi por siempre seguirá siendo mi amiga y ninguna zorra arrastrada puede cambiarlo.- unos ojos azules comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente.

Karin: Ja ja, no me digas pues fíjate por si no te has dado cuenta estupida q eso ya lo hice.

Sakura: Eso es todo lo q querías decir? Por q esto ya me aburrió. Y tu no eres nada, y no pienso gasta mas mi tiempo con alguien como tu.

Karin: Sakura- no podía dejarla ir otra vez la había humillado y no podía dejar eso así, una sonrisa maléfica se formo en su rostro.- Ahora entiendo por q tu madre se murió.

Sakura: Será mejor q te calles.- sus manos se cerraron con mucha fuerza al punto de lastimarse sola y su cara se desfiguro, su pelo caía sobres sus ojos y no permitían ver el odio contenidos en estos.

Karin: Por q debería si todo lo q digo es cierto, prefirió morirse antes de criar a un ser tan abominable como tu, y no la culpo a la muy idiota, si hubiera sido yo me hubiera pegado un tiro el día en q naciste.

Sakura: Cállate Karin por q no tendré compasión si sigues así- se mordió el labio, tratando de descargar su ira, haciendo q un hilo de sangre cayera- Vete.

Karin: La muy perra no pudo mantener las piernas cerradas por un momento para evitar q tu existieras, acéptalo Sakurita hasta tu padre te hecha la culpa y te aborrece por eso.

Sakura: Vete!- grito con tanta fuerza q todos la escucharon y salieron de los cursos.

Karin: No eres más q una maldita hija de puta- dijo con odio.

Sakura levanto su mirada y clavo sus ojos en la persona q se había atrevido a insultar la memoria de su madre. La pelirroja sintió un increíble miedo al verla a los ojos, estaban llenos de odio, bronca y depresión, creía ver a una asesina en vez de la pelirosa.

Sakura: Te advertí q si seguías no tendría compasión y no la tendré.

En ese mismo instante se lanzo con todo y golpeo a la pelirroja en el estomago, esta se contrajo por el dolor pero sintió otro golpe, esta vez era una patada q la había mandado a volar, literalmente. Sakura camino a paso lento esta donde estaba, la levanto del suelo y la empujo con todas sus fuerzas contra los casilleros. Comenzó a propiciarle golpes con la mano cerrada por todos lados. La pelirosa tomo el rostro de Karin entre sus manos con asco y lo golpeo una, dos, tres veces. Su puño se levanto una cuarta vez pero sintió q la llamaban. Entonces reacciono, miro a su alrededor estaban todos mirándola asustada, hasta sus compañeros, luego miro a Karin llena de miedo con su rostro cubierto de sangre, con bronca azoto el puño q tenia en alto en el casillero, este comenzó a sangrar y dejo caer a la pelirroja. Como había sido tan idiota de no haberse controlado, se dejo llevar y ahora afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

Llegaron dos hombres y una mujer, Asuma, Gai y Anko. Miraron la escena con horror, como era posible q una persona, sobre todo una como Sakura llegara a tal acto salvaje.

Azuma: Sakura Haruno- la llamo esta volteo su rostro salpicado por manchas de sangre y sus ojos vacíos- Karin- tomo a la joven entre sus brazos, estaba consiente.

Anko: Haruno ven conmigo. Asuma llevan a Karin a la enfermería y después de q la revisen tráela.

Gai: Pero debería descansar.

Anko: Tendrá tiempo de descansar después, quiero saber lo q paso aquí, algo me dice q esto no es como se ve. Vamos Sakura.

La pelirosa no objeto nada, comenzó a caminar y se detuvo al lado de Shikamaru, le murmuro algo q solo él alcanzo a oír haciendo q sus ojos se abrieran enormente por la sorpresa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

Sasuke miro todo la escena, aun no podía entender q demonios había hecho Karin pera q la pelirosa la dejara así, de todas formas sabia q la pelirroja no era la culpable. Tomo su teléfono y marco un número.

Sasuke: Hola- su vos era seria.

Entraron a la dirección y se encontraron con un a mujer de mirada penetrante, ojos color miel y caballos rubio atado en dos coletas, sus manos se entrelazaban delante de su rostro y su mirada fija en las personas q habían entrado interrumpiendo su tranquilidad, su ceño se frunció al ver a la ojijade aparecer con Anko y Gai.

Anko: Disculpa la interrupción Tsunade, pero hubo un problema un grande Sakura golpeo salvajemente a otra alumna, a Karin.

Tsunade: Eso es cierto Sakura- su vos era escalofriante para los presentes excepto uno.

Sakura: Si- contesto fríamente.

Tsunade: Por q lo hiciste?

Sakura: Ella me provoco- contesto quitándole importancia al tema.

Tsunade: Demonios Sakura no te das cuentas de lo grave q es el asunto, por esto tendría q expulsarte del colegio a menos q tengas una muy buena excusa.

Sakura: Lo se Tsunade.

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron con la tensión, Gai se dirigió y abrió la puerta, se movió a un costado dejando entrar a Asuma con Karin, se notaba q tenia la nariz fracturada, el labio y la ceja derecha tenían un corte, y moretones por distintas partes del cuerpo visible.

Tsunade: Karin quiero saber exactamente lo q paso y quiero la verdad. De lo q digas depende q Sakura permanezca en esta institución.

Karin: Yo le pedí permiso al profesor para ir al baño- si voz estaba tenebroso apropósito sabia q la maldita Haruno estaba en sus manos, esta era la oportunidad de deshacerse de ella, y demostraría lo excelente actriz q era- estaba un poco distraída y no me di cuenta de q ella estaba siguiéndome, cuando me llama yo me doy vuelta, ella me golpea en el estomago, no le entendía por q le hacia, y lo único q Sakura me decía era q dejara en paz a Sasuke y seguía pegándome. Yo no entendía nada, por q él y yo no nos tratamos. Comenzó a decir cosas como: "Te voy a matar perra" o "Q ni mi madre me iba a reconocer"- la pelirroja comenzó a llorar- yo no le hice nada. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, esta loca. Siguió golpeándome hasta q todos aparecieron y ella por fin se detuvo.

Tsunade: Eso es cierto Sakura?- no lo creía, sabía la rivalidad de las dos jóvenes.

Sakura: No.

Tsunade: Entonces q paso?

Sakura: Ella se metió con lo q no debía, y no es precisamente con Sasuke.

Tsunade: Sakura si no nos ayudas no te podemos ayudar.

Sakura: Tsunade no me tomes por tonta, no hay pruebas q demuestren nada, pero las circunstancias están a favor de esa.

Tsunade: Tienes razón, pero yo quiero saber por q atacaste así a Karin.

Sakura: Simplemente no me pude controlar- pensó un momento pero siguió- Ella insulto la memoria de mi madre.

Tsunade. Karin eso es verdad?- ahora lo entendía, y eso era todo lo q necesitaba para despejar toda duda de su inocencia o parte de ella, ya q eso no la salvaba de cómo dejo a la pelirroja.

Karin: Claro q no, yo no seria capaz.

De repente en la habitación entro un señor, era el padre de la pelirroja, se notaba por los rasgos tan parecidos y el mismo pelo. Miro la habitación con rabia y su mirada se detuvo en su hija, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Su nombre era Kagura.

Kagura: Hija q te paso? Quien fue el maldito q te hizo esto?- dijo poniéndose al lado de la pelirroja y abrazándola.

Karin: Fue ella.- el pelirrojo se aparto bruscamente de su hija y se dirigió a paso rápido a la ojijade.

Kagura: Tu eres una- dijo levantado la mano para propiciarle un golpe a la pelirosa.- maldita mal nacida q…- su mano fue detenida al igual q sus palabras por una mano mas fuerte q la suya q lo sujeto de atrás.- Tu q haces aquí?

Tsunade: Orochimaru.- susurro.

Orochimaru: No te atrevas a levantarle la mano a mi hija- dijo molesto y soltó con fuerza su mano y se coloco al lado de la pelirosa.

Kagura: Debí de saber q ella era tu hija, es el vivo retrato de su madre y el reflejo de tu carácter.

Orochimaru: Si eso lo dijiste como un insulto debes esforzarte por q sonó como un cumplido.

Tsunade tocio para q ambos hombres dejaran de pelear, comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido a ambos padres y así poder llegar a un acuerde para solucionar el problema.

Kagura: Exijo q esa joven le pida perdón a mi hija.

Sakura: Yo no le pediré disculpas a nadie.

Orochimaru: Y yo tampoco lo permitiré.

Tsunade: Orochimaru aun q me cueste decir esto Sakura tendrá q ser expulsada de esta institución. Sin pruebas para confirmar lo q dice, la situación esta a favor de Karin y las pruebas lo demuestras, al menos las q hay.

Orochimaru: Pero eso no es posible, esta niña puede venir a molestar a mi hija e insultar a mi difunta esposa, y las q se lleva las de perder es Sakura.

Tsunade: Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada para solucionar esto. Haruno Sakura quedas formalmente expulsada de…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidos por constante golpes en la puerta, su ceño se frunció mucho mas si era posible- Adelante.

Neji: Con su permiso Tsunade pero tenemos las pruebas q demuestran q Sakura es inocente.- dijo entrando a la habitación acompañado de Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke y por ultimo una rubia- Ino presencio todo lo q paso.

Tsunade: Eso es cierto?- la rubia afirmo con la cabeza.- Entonces hablas todos te escuchamos.

Ino suspiro fuertemente como buscando el valor en aquella acción para afrontar lo q tenia q decir, vio como todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, acepto una jade q estaba concentrado en un punto solo escuchando lo q pasaba a su alrededor. Comenzó a contar lo q en realidad había pasado, todos la escuchaban atentos. Cuando finalizo todo quedo en un silencio tenso.

Tsunade: Así q eso fue lo q paso.

Karin: No le crea nada de lo q dice, es todo mentira, debe expulsarla- grito eufórica.

Kagura: Cállate Karin. Ya has dicho demasiados disparates.

Sasuke: Ya sabe lo q realmente paso. Ahora q piensa hacer Tsunade?

Tsunade: Ahora q se como fueron las cosas mi decisión es la siguiente. Sakura podrás quedarte en esta institución- todos comenzaron a gritar.-Silencio, pero estarás suspendida por diez días y te pondré veinte amonestaciones, como sabrás a las veinticinco estas fuera de este instituto. Y Karin por haber mentido en un problema de esta gravedad tú también recibirás lo mismo. Anko reúne a todos los estudiantes en el auditorio.

Anko: De inmediato.- salio.

Tsunade: Ahora será mejor q todos vayamos también

Sakura fue la primera en levantarse se dirigió a paso lento a Karin, se agacho hasta estar a su medida y menciono algo en su oído, la pelirroja abrió sus ojos abruptamente. La ojijade se levanto y siguió su camino y detrás salieron todos. Cuando llegaron todos ya estaban, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Cuando Tsunade entro todos se callaron automáticamente

Tsunade: Los he reunido para aclarar lo sucedido esta mañana entre las jóvenes Sakura Haruno y Karin Kagura. Estuvimos indagando en el tema y llagamos a la verdad gracias una persona q tuvo el valor de decir las cosas. Les diré lo q paso pero solo a grandes rasgos. La señorita Kagura insulto a la fallecida madre de la señorita Haruno, y esta actuó segada por la ira y la bronca del momento.- todos comenzaron hablar entre ellos de lo sucedido- Silencio. Las dos recibieron su respectivo castigo.

Sakura se levanto y se marcho de aquella sala, consideraba q lo tenia q hacer ya estaba hecho, se dirigió a su salón para buscar sus cosas. Cuando iba por salir un moreno le detuvo el paso.

Sakura: Q quieres Sasuke?

Sasuke: Quiero saber como estas?

Sakura: Bien.

Sasuke: No parece.

Sakura: Podemos hablar después, ahora lo único q quiero es salir de aquí.

Sasuke: Esta bien, pero yo iré contigo.- vio q la pelirosa estaba por decir algo pero él se adelanto- Recuerda lo q dijo tu padre, tenemos q estar siempre alerta y juntos, por q si no nos pondrán custodias y no creo q quieras eso.

Sakura: Solo apúrate.

El moreno se apresuro a tomar sus cosas, salieron sin q nadie se diera cuenta, ya q estaban todos en el auditorio. Al llegar a la moto el azabache le detuvo por el brazo.

Sasuke: Yo manejo- la pelirosa lo miro, suspiro y les tiro la llave de la moto- Sakura q fue lo q le dijiste a Karin para q se asustara de esa manera.

Sakura: Supongo q también me tiene miedo por la paliza q le di pero lo q le dije no tenia nada q ver. Solo le advertí q si tomaba algún tipo de represaría por mas mínima q sea contra Ino, lo q le hice hoy solo seria una caricia con lo q le haría y q no me importaría nada, y q esa vez no me detendría.

Sasuke: A veces das malvada. Lo sabias Haruno?.- dijo con burla.

Sakura: No me digas q me tienes miedo Uchiha.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, hasta quedar a centímetros de él. Oviandose de todo lo sucedido hacia poco, por q eso era lo q provocaba el moreno en ella, q se olvidara de todo y solo estar ellos dos

Sasuke: Ni en tus sueños Sakurita.- dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella.- Y tu me tienes miedo?

Sakura: Bebe le tengo mas miedo a Naruto q a ti- dijo riendo un poco.

Sasuke: Q el dobe da mas miedo q yo?- dijo también riendo.

Sakura: Si, no es por mala pero hasta un osito de peluche da más miedo q tú.

Sasuke: Hmps. Sabes q te ves mas linda cuando sonríes?

Sakura: Uchiha no me digas q te gusto?- dijo provocándolo.

Sasuke: Quieres ver?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

Sakura: Ten cuidado con lo q pides.

Sasuke: Por q?- dijo sintiendo el aliento de la pelirosa chocando con el de él, ella automáticamente cambio su mira a una fría.

Sakura: Yo si fuera tu me detendría.- el moreno la miro confundida mientras ella se alejaba- Ahí viene Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Bravo Sakura lo hiciste otra vez- dijo serio, ella lo desafiaba con la mirada.- Estoy cansado de ti y tus ridículas peleas, cuando será el día q te comportes como una persona normal. No entiendo como pude tener una hija como tu. No puedes hacer mas q decepcionarme verdad?.

Sakura: Veamos aparte de decepcionarte puedo contestarte, ignorarte o lo q quieras.- vio levantarse la mano de su padre y golpear su cara con fuerza desviándola a un lado.

Pero no hizo nada para detenerla se lo merecía por ser como era y él necesitaba desahogarse, aun q no era la mejor manera. El moreno lo miro con ira, no le gustaba q nadie pusiera una mano sobre la ojijade, ni para acariciarla y mucho menos para golpearla. Vio la mejilla teñirse de carmes marcando la evidencia del golpe, ella giro su rostro y lo detuvo en su padre. Sasuke miro aquellos ojos q solo hacia un momento le hacían perderse en ellos, ahora solo demostraban vació, nada. Ni odio, ni rabia, ni siquiera dolor solo nada, eso le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca del moreno.

Orochimaru: Hija, no quería hacerlo, pero es q tu me sacas de quicio. Perdón no quise decir esas cosas y mucho meno ponerte una mano encima, nunca lo hice y nunca me creí capaz de hacerlo..- quiso tocarla, pero ella lo detuvo, como siempre.

Sakura: No importa. Sasuke vamos.

El moreno solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se subió a la moto seguida de la pelirosa. Saludo a Orochimaru de forma cortes y luego salieron en la moto lo mas rápido posible, Sasuke sabia q eso traería complicaciones y no estaba muy equivocado.

Cuando llegaron la pelirosa se fue derecho a su cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de el moreno, Sasuke se tiro en el sofá del living y suspiro, todo lo q podía a ver avanzado hasta ahora en su relación lo había retrocedido en el transcurso del día, era como si avanzara un paso y volviera tres para atrás. Sintió q alguien bajaba por las escaleras, era Sakura q bajaba con su ropa de entrenar, frunció en ceño, otra vez se iría a matar su cuerpo para descargarse.

Sasuke: De vez de seguir así no preferirías hablar.- pregunto firme.

Sakura: Por q no me dejas de molestar y te ocupas de tu vida, si es q tienes una Uchiha-respondió secamente.

Y sin mas salio de la sala dirigiéndose a su refugio, el moreno no sabia q hacer con ella, él buscaba por todas as formas sacarla de esa soledad q cada día a la atrapaba mas, el motivo ni el mismo Sasuke Uchiha lo sabia, ella se había convertido en esas pocas semanas en alguien especial para él, era su familia. La familia q nunca tubo desde lo de su madre, ahora lo volvía a tener aun q solo fueran dos, mejor dicho su familia se había agrandado ahora tenia a Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kakashi, ellos le hacían pertenecer a una. Y por eso estaba dispuesto ayudarla a pesar de q ella se negara. El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, suspiro ante aquel ruido, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Para su sorpresa eran aquellos jóvenes q sin darse cuenta se convirtieron en parte de su familia y con ellos venia Ino, la joven q les había ayudado con el problema de la pelirosa.

Sasuke: Hola.

Naruto: Hola Teme.

Sasuke: Pasen.- dijo mientras se movían a un lado de la puerta, cuando todos entraron, él los guió hasta el living- Supongo q están aquí para ver como esta Sakura.

Gaara: Si.

Hinata: Queríamos saber como seguía después de lo de esta mañana.

Sasuke: La verdad esta más fría q de costumbre.

Naruto: Seguro q debe estar entrenando desde q llegaron.- dijo el rubio melancólico.

Sasuke: Si.

Neji: Era de esperarse.

Naruto: Demonios esto no puede seguir así.

Se levanto bruscamente bajo la mirada atenta de todos sus amigos y se dirigió hacían donde se encontraba un pelirosa, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Naruto no podía mas con esa situación, desde q la madre de ella murió no había sido la misma, la extrañaba Dios sabia cuanto, estaba a su lado pero era peor q si estuviera del otro lado del mundo y no la hubiera visto en años, prefería eso antes q verla lastimarse cada día y no dejar q la ayudasen, al rubio le dolía en el alma la actitud de la ojijade, desde chicos se habían criado juntos, eran como hermanos. Naruto sabia todo de ella y viceversa, hasta sabia como iban las cosas con su padre pero ni eso podía borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro, era su hermanita. Pero ahora no la reconocía, no sabia donde había quedado la pequeña Sakura q el amaba con el corazón.

La encontró en el centro de la habitación, estaba haciendo equilibrio, apoyada solo sobre sus manos, en cuanto el rubio entro ella salto hacia atrás para quedar cara a cara con su amigo. Naruto frunció el entre cejo al chocar con la fría mirada de la pelirosa. A la cual le pareció raro no ver la habitual actitud hiperactiva de su amigo.

Sakura: Q es lo q tienes?

Naruto: Has cuando seguirás así?- grito el rubio, la pelirosa entendió de inmediato a q se refería.

Sakura: Eso no te incumbe Naruto.

Naruto: Claro q me incumbe y sabes por q?

Sakura: No me interesa saberlo.- dijo mintiéndose ella misma.

Naruto: Q fácil es todo para ti verdad?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella- No te da cuenta de cómo estas lastimando a los demás con esa actitud de mierda q tienes- la tomo de los brazos y comenzó a sacudirla- Acaso no te das cuenta de nada Sakura?

Sakura: Basta.

Naruto: No, no Sakura por primera vez en mucho tiempo tendrás q escucharme.

Sakura: Naruto no quiero escuchar nada de lo q tengas q decir.

Naruto: Te guste o no lo harás. Crees q nos gusta verte así mientras día a día vas apagándote y sin dejarnos ayudarte. O nos gusta verte acá desperdiciando toda tu vida.- dijo mirándola fijo para q ella se diera cuenta de q todo era verdad.

Sakura: Si no te gusta vete, nadie te pidió q te quedaras, si sufren es por su culpa no por la mía. Yo no les he pedido nada a ninguno.

Naruto: Ese es el problema, aun q tu no lo pidieras nosotros no podríamos dejarte por q somos tus amigo y nos importa mas de lo q crees, pero tu solo insistes en alejarnos mas y no nos permites ayudarte. Sabemos lo q sientes.

Sakura: No, no lo sabes, no saben nada. Acaso saben lo q se siente levantarse cada mañana con la misma pesadilla, acaso conocen el dolor de perder una madre o sentirse sola. Acaso sabe lo q es q tu vida sea un infierno permanentemente. No lo conocen, no saben lo q se siente ser yo, ser tan vacía y fría.

Naruto: Tienes razón no lo sabemos- dijo tenia un nudo en la garganta, su amiga volvía aparecer aun q sea un poco, la pudo ver en los ojos de la pelirosa, su vieja amiga.- Por q nunca nos dejaste ayudarte?

Sakura: Naruto, como hacerlo. Ustedes tenían una familia feliz y una vida tranquila, con q derecho yo los voy a molestar, y llenarlo con mis problemas. Mil veces quise gritar pidiendo ayuda pero no pude por q no sabia como. Pero no importa ya todo acabo y si no les gusta esto q soy lo siento por ustedes, pero es lo q hay.

Naruto: Sabes extraño a la vieja Sakura, si te extraño muchísimo aun q estés aquí, al lado mió. Aquella q sonreía todo el tiempo, y siempre estaba llena de amor y dulzura para dar. A esa pequeña niña q la podías abrazar cuando lloraba y decía todo lo q sentía siempre. Quiero a mi hermanita de vuelta.- la pelirosa desvió la vista- Mírame Sakura, mírame- demando con fuerza el rubio y ella lo miro.

Sakura: Naruto no entiende verdad? A tu hermana la enterré hace años y sinceramente no creo q vuelva.- el rubio soltó a la ojijade y se dio vuelta- Lo siento.- dijo en un susurró solo para q el rubio pudiera escucharla.

Naruto: Yo también- finalizo dirigiéndose a la salida donde estaban sus otros amigos.

Todos se marcharon dejando solo a la pelirosa con una rubia de ojos azules.

Sakura: Q paso Ino?.

Ino: Solo te quería pedir perdón por no haberte creído, no se como pude pensar q entre Shikamaru y tu pasaba algo, me comporte como una tonta.

Sakura: No te preocupes eso ya paso, no tiene caso remover el pasado.

Ino: Tienes razón, pero yo quiero saber si me perdonas.

Sakura: No hay nada q perdonar, solo te confundiste.

Ino: Crees q algún día podamos volver a ser las amigas q fuimos?- pregunto nerviosa.

Sakura: No lo creo.

Ino: Ya veo- dijo desilusionada y triste.

Sakura: Estoy segura de eso Cerda.

Ino. Gracias Frontuda- dijo mientras la abrazaba.- Bueno será mejor q me marche antes de q mi hermano se vaya. Hasta pronto.

Sakura: Ino.

Ino: Si?

Sakura: Gracias por ayudarme con el problema con Karin.

Ino: No hay de q, para eso son las amigas, nos vemos.- dijo mientras se marchaba.

La pelirosa otra vez quedo sola, se sentía destrozada por dentro, las palabras de Naruto la golpearon como una tormenta. Tenia razón en todo lo q le dijo, ese rubio cabeza hueca e hiperactivo era muy despistado pero cuando tenia q decir las cosas, las decía sin mas. Sabia q él no estaba jugando, Sakura se sintió más vacía q de costumbre. Le dolía el cuerpo de tanto exigirle pero mas le dolía el alma de tanto sufrir. Su corazón se iba secando como una flor cortada, le dolía el saber q dañaba tanto a sus amigos y no podía evitarlo por el simple hecho de q era débil.

Si eso era una débil molestia q no sabia como reponerse a tanto dolor, sus piernas temblaron haciéndola caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y su vista comenzó a verse borrosa, era demasiado para un día, demasiado para su debilitado cuerpo, no pudo mas y se desmayo.


End file.
